Love endure
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Mike & Kayla Mizanin are very much in love and happily married. but will they love survive after the accident happen at RAW, where Kayla is injury.Will she allowed Mike to comfort her or will she keep him at arm length?
1. Chapter 1introductions

Love endure

Disclaimers: I do not owners of any the characters that will appearances in this story they all belong to themselves or to the WWE.

Author notes: I do owners several characters that will appearances in this story. This story is different from the awesome one & the McMahon some of the characters are the same.

Background:

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin meet the youngest McMahon name Kayla Elizabeth McMahon and they form a friendship that quickly turn romance and they began dated. After dating for almost two years, Mike pop the question of marriage to Kayla, who quickly accepts then the wedding plan soon, begin. Mike and Kayla where marrying on Saturday March 15, 2008.

Two years later in April of 2010, Kayla finds out that she was pregnant with their first child and when she told Mike, he was happy and excited about the baby. Nine months later Kayla gives birth to a baby girl on December 1, 2010, who was name Victoria Evelyn Mizanin.

In September of 2011, Kayla was pregnant again, and Mike was happy again about the newest edition that would be joining the family and a little sibling for Vicky. Nine months later, on May 24, 2012, Kayla gave birth again to another baby girl who was name Katherina Elizabeth Mizanin.

Main Characters:

Kayla McMahon Mizanin: 30, Executive Vice President of the WWE and creative writing

Mike "the Miz" Mizanin, 33, WWE Superstar

Victoria Mizanin, 3 years old

Katherina Mizanin 2, years old.

Other characters:

Shane McMahon COO of WWE

Marissa McMahon

Stephanie McMahon Capuano 37, CEO of the WWE.

Jack Capuano Sr. 40, Executive Vice president of live event, my character and Stephanie husband.

Jack Capuano Jr. 12, my character

Khloe Capuano 10, my character

Jax, Capuano, 7 my character

Sophia Capuano, 5, my character

Valentin McMahon 34, superstar

Kacie McMahon 32, Valentin wife and is Executive Vice President Creative of writing with Kayla.

Cristian McMahon 7, my character

Cassie McMahon 4,, my character

Vince McMahon, Chairman of the WWE

Linda McMahon

Prologue:

Mike and Kayla are very much in love and happily married and have two beautiful daughters in Vicky, and Kathy. Things could be better them, right. Everything may be wonderful for them, until a terrible accident happen at RAW and how will affect them, their family, and the rest of the family. Time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2 the accident

Love endure

Chapter the accident

RAW was in full swing with matches going by, when Damien Sandow walk out to Vince McMahon music he attempt to do Vince McMahon strut to the ring but he fails miserable. He enters the ring and begun talk and still trying to be Vince McMahon, until Kayla had enough of the bad impersonation of her father. Her music hits and she walk out to the entranceway the fans cheer when they saw her.

Oh yeah, Kayla McMahon is coming out here to put stop to this ridiculous impersonation of her father. Michael said.

Kayla walks down the ramp made her way the ring and then walk up the steps to the apron of the ring and then through the rope into the ring and ask for mic.

She walks over to Sandow got in his face and first of all Sandow you do not look like my father. Moreover, he does not have bread at all. My family has broken their back building the foundation for this company. My father has built this empire by toppling giants. So tonight in this ring you would be taken on a giant right now, who is also enters into the battle royal. As she exits the ring and then Great Khali, music began playing.

Once Great Khali was in the ring Kayla walks around the ring and walks up the aisle way then up the ramp and backstage. Once she was backstage her dad smile at her.

You were great princess, Vince said

Thank you dad, she said walking away and head for the catering area to get a bottle of water.

She walk into the catering area over to the table where all the waters is, and she picks up a bottle of water and notice that isn't the water she like but she was thirsty and opens the water and take a sipping. Then someone hit from behind her. Kayla was knocks and tosses around nth catering area by someone who was wearing all black and masks to hide they identity.

The people madly and viciously slap her hard in the cheek, with such impact that Kayla was thrown against the table followed by falling hard to the floor knocking her unconscious.

You stole him from me, and this is my revenge, the person said harshly leaving Kayla in catering area. The person slipped out of the catering area without be seen by anyone.

They show Stephanie walk toward the catering area she passed wrestlers on her way. When she walks into the catering area she got the shock of her life when she spotted her baby sister Kayla lying face down on the floor and blood everywhere.

Oh, my god.

Kayla? She said rushing over kneel beside her. Help? As Nattie, Tyson Kidd and The Usos heard Stephanie screams and they ran to see what is going on.

Kayla wakes up? She said, as they come rush in and saw Kayla lay out.

Go get help, Stephanie said, as they ran out. Kayla it is me Stephanie! She said just then Mike, Shane and Valentin. Mike rush over

Baby? He said, knee beside his wife.

The EMS and trainers arrive in the catering area. They rush over and began help Kayla. They carefully roll Kayla over onto a backboard and strap her to the board.

Okay on the count of three, EMS said.

One, two-three, lifts, he said, as they, lifts Kayla place her on stretcher and then strap her to the stretcher.

They wheel her out of catering are toward the ambulance with Mike by her side. Stephanie followed with Shane and Valentin. EMS workers load Kayla into the ambulance and then Mike and Stephanie climbs into the ambulance. The doors close and the EMS worker rush the front of the ambulance and hop inside and drove out of the XL Center and toward the hospital.

Who the hells would attack Kayla McMahon? JBL asked

John we do not know if she was attack you cannot jump to conclusion right now, Michael replied.

What else could have happened to her Michael, JBL said.

I do not know but we should jump to conclusion right now, until we get information, Michael said.

Meanwhile the ambulance carried Kayla, Mike and Stephanie arrives at the hospital. EMS worker got out and rush to the back of the ambulance opens the doors and unload Kayla, as Mike and Stephanie got out of the ambulance and followed as the EMS workers push the stretcher into the hospital and into the emergency room.

A nurse hand papers to Mike, and he and Stephanie walk over to the waiting room went inside and sat down in some chairs. Mike attempt to fill out of the paper but fails Stephanie take the paper from him and fill them out while they waiting for word on Kayla.

After RAW was over, Jack, Shane, Valentin and Vince arrive the hospital and went in to the waiting room and saw Stephanie and dike still waiting.

Any word yet? Shane asked worried sick about his baby sister.

No not yet, Stephanie replied and just then a nurse walk in and over to them.

Mr. Mizanin she said, standing there.

Yes, Mike said. .

Dr. Williams will be out to talk to you in a few minutes. I thought you would want have these. She replied, as she extending a seeing bag to Mike.

What's this? He asked taking the bag from the nurse.

Those are the personal belongs of your wife Mr. Mizanin that she was wearing when she arrived here she said

Thank you he said.

Your welcome, she said walking away.

Mike sat there looking at Kayla's engagement ring and wedding band that match his. He began to remember the morning of their second wedding anniversary.

"Flashback"

Mike decide to surprise Kayla with breakfast in bed and h got out of bed and pull on his pajamas pant and had gone down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Meanwhile, Kayla had then woken up alone in bed; she got out of the bed and went in search of her husband wear his shirt that she'd ribbed off his shoulder.

Suddenly Mike felt a pair of familiar female hands encircling his waist and a pair of soft lips kissing his shoulder tenderly.

Good morning, baby!

Mmm good morning to you, too honey!

You ruin my surprise for you? He grinned

I did.

Yes, he replied,

Oh, I am sorry, she said, as he taking a rinsed strawberry and placing it between Kayla lips where she held it waiting for him to bite on it too, he always did.

Mike placed his lips around the strawberry too, and they soon ate small piece of strawberry until there was no more strawberry left and they began kissing each other. And playing a game of cat and mouse trying to catch the other's tongue.

Mike placed his hands on Kayla's chest, and pulled at the shirt she was wearing. Kayla's fingers made their way to the waistband of the pajamas pant Mike was wearing. They continued to pleasing each other that morning, that afternoon and evening.

"Flashback end" as his sister-in-law is called him.

Mike? Stephanie call.

Huh. Sorry Steph, I was just….

It's okay Mike. She said, as Dr. Williams and the nurse walks toward them.

How is my wife doing Dr. Williams? Mike asked worried sick.

Mr. Mizanin… I'm not going to lie to you… when Mrs. Mizanin was brought in she was extremely close to dying.

Oh god, they exclaimed.

But because of the fast thinking get her help and then get her here I was able to rescue her. Um tell me…. Did any of you know that Mrs. Mizanin was approximately one month pregnant? Dr. Williams asked, as they all had shock looks of their face.

What?! They exclaimed

Oh, god, Mike said, sitting down in the chair and burying his head in his hands.

The baby was beyond savable. I am so sorry, for your loss Mr. Mizanin, she said, as Mike was blaming himself and not discovering that Kayla was pregnant.

Can my daughter have a visitors? Vince asked

Probably only her husband, but right now Mrs. Mizanin is heavily sedated and probably won't wake up until morning. You can go and sit with her Mr. Mizanin. And again, I am sorry for your loss, she replied making her way toward the nurse station.

Vince looks at Stephanie and asks did you know that Kayla was pregnant?

No dad I didn't know that she was pregnant, Stephanie replied.

I am going to sit with her, he said, standing up from the chair and walks off. When he arrive at the hospital room he enters the room where Kayla was laid in a bed and he found his beautiful wife with a black eye, and red cheek, which was extremely red than the other one.

She was peacefully asleep. He closed the door walks over to the bed and sat down in the chair. He placed the bag on the nightstand beside the bed, and he gathers her hand in his.

I don't know where my head has been these last couple of days because the signs were there of you being pregnant. Whoever this will paid that is my promise baby, he said, kissing her hand.


	3. Chapter 3 the next morning

Love endure

Chapter – the next morning

The next morning Mike was asleep in a chair next the bed, as Kayla began to wake up from her sleep, she look around notice that she was not at home but somewhere else. She looks to her left and saw her husband Mike asleep in a chair.

Mike? She called out and he soon awake to the sound of his wife voice. He opens his eyes to see that Kayla was finally wake and he smile sleepy at her, and she smile back. He got up from the chair and stretch before sitting down the bed next to her.

Good, morning, he said.

Good, morning where am I? She asked

You are at the local hospital in Hartford. You had an accident at RAW last night, his response.

Oh, what did the doctor said to you? She asked

Dr. Williams say that you are one lucky girl nothing is brokering he said response lying to her he did not have the heart to tell her that she miscarriage and losing third child.

Okay. Um I want to go home Mike, she said.

Okay. I will go find Dr. Williams and see about getting you discard from the hospital, he said, kissing her gently on the lips before standing up and walk out of the hospital room.

Mike heads for the nurse station when he notices his sister in law Stephanie is still the waiting room he that way instead. Stephanie saw him come her way.

Hey Mike, she said, as Vince and Jack looks up pot see him.

Good morning.

Good morning. Has Kayla waking up? She asked

Yes. Um Steph do you have any clothes in your car? He asked

Yea I have extra workout clothes you need for Kayla, she said.

Yes.

Okay. I will go to the car and get them, for you, she said, as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and took the key from Jack and walk out of the waiting room and then out the hospital and heads for her and Jack car.

Mike did you tell her about the baby? Vince asked of his son in law.

No, not yet. I really do not know how to tell her that she was pregnant and that she loses the baby because of what happened at RAW last night, he replied.

I understand son but you need to tell her, what happen, Vince said.

I know. He said, just then Dr. Williams walks into the waiting room.

Good morning, Dr. Williams said.

Good morning, Dr. Williams. They said.

I was just on my way to you wife hospital room. She said

Um Dr. Williams do you have to tell her about the miscarriage. Mike asked

Well, yes. I have to give her pain medication to prevent inflammation from take place. She replied

All right. He said, as Dr. Williams walk toward Kayla Mizanin hospital room. Mike signs Kayla out of the hospital.

While he was doing that, Dr. Williams walk into the hospital room where Kayla was sitting on the bed waiting her husband. Dr. Williams introduce her and began speak to Kayla. She sadly information that she was pregnant and Kayla look at her with a shock look of her face.

Is my baby okay Dr. Williams? Kayla asked

I am so sorry Mrs. Mizanin but the baby was beyond savable she response, as Kayla realize that whatever happening to her the baby was lost forever.

Thank you, she said.

Your welcome, Mrs. Mizanin. Um this is pain medication that you must take every 2nd hours to prevent inflammation from take place, she said, as she held out of the medication and Kayla took the bottle of the pills from her. Dr. William walks out of the hospital room.

Kayla sat there just staring straight heads and trying to remember to what happened to her last night but she could not remember what exactly happen to her. Stephanie appearance in the doorway and notice that her sister was just sitting there.

Kayla? Stephanie called out, walking into the hospital room carrying the clothes that she had for her. Kayla snaps out of her thought to see her sister Stephanie stands there with clothes for her.

Hey, Steph.

Hi, I have some clothes for you to wearing home, she said.

Thanks Steph, she said, as she stood up from the bed.

Your welcome .Hey are you okay. She asked, as Kayla start get dress.

Yeah, I am fine. Dr. Williams was just in here and she told me that I was pregnant and that I loss the baby, she replied.

Do you want to talk about it? She asked

Not really... she replied, as she gran her watch off the night and put it on, followed but her bracelet and then her engagement ring and wedding band.

Stephanie knew that Kayla retreat inside of herself. But Stephanie knew exactly what her baby sister was going through right now, because sixteen years ago, right before Stephanie and Jack were to graduation from college Stephanie suffer a miscarriage too. No one in either family knew about the miscarriage that she had.

Kayla there is something you know need to know, she said but before she could say it Mike walk into the hospital room.

Okay baby you are all sign out of the hospital, he said.

Okay. I am ready to go home, she said, as they walk out of the hospital room.

They along with Jack and Vince walk out of the hospital and get in the cars. Vince rode along with Mike and Kayla while Jack and Stephanie were in their car. Moreover, Jack knew that Stephanie had something on her mind.

Baby you thinking about what happen to Kayla? Jack asked

Yes. I know the pain she is going through right now honey, Stephanie replied.

I know you do. Maybe you should talk about the miscarriage know that you went thought one sixteen years ago, Jack said.

I was about to when Mike enter the room. He has such bad timing Stephanie said.

Maybe when we get to their home and we all go inside the house you take Kayla aside and tell her that you need to talk with her Jack said.

Yeah I should, but we should also tell our parents honey, it has been sixteen years since my miscarriage.

I know maybe after you talk to Kayla right now she need you as well as Mike. Our parents can wait to hear that news, Jack said.

I guess you are right there.


	4. Chapter 4 Kayla leash out at Mike

Love endure

Chapter –Kayla leash out at Mike

When they arrive at the house and got out of the cars and walks toward the house, the door open revealing Linda who smile sad at her daughter, she was informs by Vince that their daughter had lost her baby. Linda felt so bad for her daughter. They enter the house Jack closes the door behind them and relock it.

Mom where are Vicky and Kathy? Kayla asked walking into the livingroom.

They are at Stephanie and Jack playing with Khloe and Sophia, Linda respond.

Ok, then, she said, turning to her husband of five years and ask him, why did you lying to me Michael?

Um…

Um is not answers why did you lair to me in the hospital when I ask you what did the doctor say to you about me?

I lair because I didn't know how to tell to you that you were pregnant and that you lost the baby due to what happen to you, he respond.

So, you allow a perfect stranger to tell me your wife what happen.

Kayla.

Dad stay out of this, it is between my husband and I.

Kayla I have asked the Dr. Williams do you need to know right now, what happen? And she told me yes, because you need take medication to prevent inflammation from taking place. I want to wait until we go home to tell you.

Yea, okay… I always know man was good for one thing and only thing only, she said, walking out of the livingroom up the staircase to the master bedroom.

Are you call me a sperm donor, he said

That will be a yes, she said before enter the master bedroom.

Mike she doesn't to be mean to you right. She is trying to come to terms that she was pregnant and that she lost the baby Linda said, as Mike sigh heavily and sat down on the couch.

I know mom, he said.

Mike let go me and talk to her, Stephanie said, walking out of the livingroom and climbs the stairs to the master bedroom.

When she arrives at the master bedroom, the doors were close and she knocks on the door. Come in, she heard and she turns the doorknob, opens the door, and saw her baby sister sitting on the bed. Stephanie step inside the bedroom close the door behind her walk over to the bed and sat down in front of Kayla.

Hi.

Hi, she said back not looking at her sister.

Kayla we need to talk.

I don't feel like talking Steph, she said.

I know how about listen then, because I have something tell you ok.

All right.

I know what you are going through right now.

How you would know what I am going through.

You said that you would listen.

Sorry…

It okay. Sixteen years ago, I too suffer a miscarriage. Kayla snaps up and looks at her sister. I lost Jack and my baby do to stress, because I was scare and anxious over about telling our parents as well as Jack parents that I was pregnant with their first grandchild.

How did you get through it? She asked

Well it wasn't easy Kayla. It was very hard I grieve a lot over the loss of the baby. But, most importantly Jack help me a lot, he held me when I cried… He gave me plenty of love, and support. He was my rock during that time, and I know it was hard for him too because he was grieve to over the loss of ours baby too. And there isn't a day that goes by that Jack and I don't think about the baby we lost especially what the baby would look like a boy or girl, she replied

You didn't know what you were having. She asked

No, I didn't know what I was having because like you I miscarriage early in my pregnancy too. Every October Jack and I go to a special place that we found and we release balloons in memory of ours unborn baby…

Oh, Steph I am sorry that you lost your baby, she said.

I know… um Jack and I are the only one who knows about my pregnancy and miscarriage no one else know you are the first person to know.

Why are you hiding it from mom and dad and you're in laws? She asked

Well Jack and I were young and just about to graduate college and we were worry about our parent's reactions to the news of a baby. And Jack and I weren't married just yet we were only engaged at that time.

Oh… I am hurt so much right now Steph, she cried, Stephanie immediately took her baby sister into her arms and held as she cried over the loss of her baby.

I know you Kayla. I know, she said rubbing her hands up and down her sister back comforting her….

Shh, it's gonna to be okay. She said…

How is it gonna to be okay, she cried...

Because like me you have awesome husband who love you, and he will give you all of his love and support, just like, Jack did for me… He is grieving too Kayla you are not alone in that grieving process.


	5. Chapter 5 Kayla & Stephanie

Love endure

Chapter – Kayla and Stephanie

Stephanie held Kayla as she crying over the loss of her third child. She understood the pain that Kayla is going through right now… Losing a baby is hard and difficult to deal with especially for the mother because of the very special bond with the baby the umbilical cord.

The mother and baby share a unique bond. The father and baby share a different bond. When Kayla pulls back look at her big sister Stephanie could see the sadness in her sister eyes.

Sorry about your shirt, Kayla said.

Don't worry about my shirt right now. Stephanie said.

Are you going to tells mom and dad about your miscarriage Steph? She asked

Yes, I am I want you to know that I understand the pain and sadness you are feeling right now. She replied, as Kayla smile sadly.

It is a horrible pain right now, she said.

I know it is Kaya, she said.

I didn't even know that I was pregnant again Steph. If I had known I would have been more care, she said.

Kayla you didn't know that someone was going to attack you at RAW last night. She said.

True.

Do you remember anything from last night? Stephanie asked

I remember go to the ring and berating Damien Sandow for dressing up like Dad. By the way, he was doing a bad impersonation of our father.

Yes, I know I saw that.

Anyway, I remember dad say you were great princess. And, I said thank you before I head for the catering area to get some water because I was thirsty.

Okay. Do you remember anything else?

I remember take a sip of the water and then everything goes black.

That probably when the person knocking you out.

Yeah I guess…

Don't worry we will find out whoever did this to you and they will be punishing severity I can promise you that. No one is going to get away this. She said.

I know Steph. I just wish I know why someone would attack me like this, she said, just then there was knocking on the door.

Come in, Kayla called out the door open and Mike poke his head inside.

Um I can come in, He said.

Yeah you can come in, Kayla said, as Stephanie stood up and from the bed.

I am going to goes downstairs and have that chat with our parents Kayla. She said.

Okay. And Steph.

Yes. Thank you for comforting me.

Your welcome little sister. And, remember what I said about husband. She said, kissing Kayla on the head, before walking over to the door where Mike is. You take very good care of my baby sister or II will have your ass in sling, she said, as Kayla chuckle under her breath

Yes Stephanie Capuano, he said, as Stephanie walk out of the bedroom and head down staircase.

Reminder me never to get her mad, Mike said.

Okay. She said.

Meanwhile downstairs, Stephanie entering the living room to find Jack, Linda and Vince sitting on the couch chatting. When Jack notices her, he stood up walk over to her.

Is Kayla feeling better? He asked.

Yes, she is feeling a little better. She replied

Good. He said.

Um, mom, dad Jack and I have something to tell you, Stephanie said.

Okay, Vince said, as they sat down on the couch…

Umm what we are going to tell its happen sixteen years ago,

Sixteen years ago and we are hearing about it now, Vince said.

Vince calm down I am sure that Jack and Stephanie have a good reason for not telling us.

I do have a good reason. Please listen sixteen years ago I was pregnant too and like Kayla I suffer a miscarriage. Linda and Vince looks at her and Jack. I lost Jack and my baby do to stress, because I was scare and anxious about telling you as well as Jack parents that I was pregnant with your first grandchild. It wasn't easy for us to keep it a secret. It was very hard I was grieving a lot over the loss of the baby. Jack help me a lot, he held me when I cried… He gave me plenty of love, and support.

During that time, and I grieve too but my focus was on Stephanie and get her through it…

And there isn't a day that goes by that Jack and I don't think about the baby we lost especially what the baby would look like a little boy or little girl, Stephanie said.

Every October, Stephanie and I go to a special place that we found and we release balloons in memory of ours unborn baby…

Jack and I were young just like you were when you mom were pregnant with Shane. We were about graduate college and we were worry about your reactions to the news of a baby. She said

You didn't have to have to hide it from us.

Yes, we know mom. And we are sorry about that. But I think you could understand.

We do understand Stephanie but it still doesn't make it right by hiding it all these years, Vince said.

We understand that too. I know that Stephanie and I can't change how we went about it.

Do your parents Jack? Linda asked

No, mom they don't yet… Stephanie and I plan on tells you but what happen to Kayla and Stephanie understand what she was going through we decide to tell you.

At least you were able to help your sister, Linda said.

Back upstairs inside the master bedroom Mike and Kayla were sitting on their bed facing each other.

I am sorry for the way I talk you a few minutes ago, I didn't mean, she said.

I know you didn't baby. He said, with a smile.

As she move closer to him wrapping her arms around and he wrapped his arms around and held her…. When she pulls back and looks at him, she smiles sadly. He gently stroked her sore cheek.

Ouch! She complained.

Sorry, baby. Is the pain bad? He asked

Only when it's touched. She smiled through her emotional pain.

Um… I talked to Dr. Williams, and she said that sometime when women losing a child they want to be alone. If you ever feel like that then tell me. Be honest and everything will be OK! He explained to her and offer her some comfort and supports.

They kissed softly and he took Kayla in his arms and wanting her to know that he was there for her when she decide to talk about what had happened to her and their unborn baby due to the cowardly act of someone.


	6. Chapter 6 No McMahons at RAW

Love endure

Chapter – No McMahon's at RAW

The McMahon celebration 4 July with a barbecue at Vince and Linda. They had a good time celebration our national birthday. Before head back to working, Kayla was given time off by Stephanie and she told Mike to stay home too. RAW was north of the border in Montreal Canada.

Mike and Kayla watch RAW from the comfort of their home in Greenwich, Connecticut. None of the McMahon were there it made it look like they were all home and not at RAW. Moreover, that how it was portrayed to the WWE Universe… The McMahon were more concern about Kayla than RAW.

Stephanie, Jack and their kids head over to Kayla and Mike house to hang out for the day, Vince and Linda join them at the house. Vicky was happy that her daddy was home she got play with him in the pool along Jack Sr. Jack Jr. Khloe, Sophia and Jax.

Kathy is run around the house Kayla try to corral her while her parents were laugh along with Stephanie.

Katherina Elizabeth Mizanin stop running, Kayla said, in her best mommy voice.

Kathy giggle and continues to running around the house, and then finally Kayla caught her.

Got you, Kayla said…

No, mommy down, Kathy said.

No, naptime for you, Kayla said.

No, mommy, Kathy scream.

Oh, yes Katherina she said, as she walk the up staircase to Katherina bedroom and went inside.

I cannot wait to see how Raw go tonight. Vince asked

Yeah, me too Dad especially seeing that none of us are there in Montreal, Canada it could be interesting tonight, Stephanie respond.

Later on in night, Vince and Linda went home and so did Stephanie Jack and their kids. Moreover, they all tune into RAW to see what happen on Monday night RAW.

Backstage, Jericho is told that his match with Miz is official cancel because Mike is not in Canada.

Looks Jericho your match against the Miz is cancel, the official said.

Why? Jericho asked

Because of Kayla unfortunately accident on RAW last week. He explains before walks away. However, of course, Jericho was not having any of it and he decide to go to the ring.

I have just been told that the match between Chris Jericho and The Miz is cancel, Michael said.

Do we have any word on Kayla? JBL asked.

No. No one knows what Kayla condition is right now, Michael respond.

Later on, when his match was supposed to be schedule he went out to the ring and begins his usual mouth off which will only get him into trouble with McMahon when they do return to RAW.

You know what Montreal I was supposed to have match with Miz tonight, but I was told, early that my match was canceled because of some stupid accident that supposedly happen to his wife last week. He said, as the fans boos.

Jericho is going to get him is serious trouble if he is cannot careful, Michael said.

I said so what I demand that the Miz get his ass to Canada and fight me, Chris said, as the Canada fans cheer.

This is uncalled by Jericho the Miz wife Kayla was possibly injury last week and all he cared about is his match against Miz who wife was taking from the arena last week on stretcher and taking to local hospital in Hartford Connecticut. JBL said.

I agree with JBL on this, King agreed. Jericho should show some respect to the McMahon family right now. We do not even know what exactly happen to Kayla McMahon. However, it must be bad because none of the McMahon are tonight.

Mike who was watching from home was not pleased with Jericho at all and his comments. Neither was Stephanie, Shane and Valentin who were watching.


	7. Chapter 7 The McMahon return

Love endure

Chapter-Monday night RAW

After seeing what happen on RAW with Chris Jericho mouthing off about not having his match with Miz. He is in for a rude awaking courtesy of the McMahon family. Kacie who is the Executive Vice President of Creative writing with Kayla, put Jericho into a handicap match against Wyatt family, and after the match is over both Mike character and Valentin were going to attack him.

You do not disrespect the McMahon family and think are you going to get away with it because you are not. You are going to pay dearly for it and that is what is going to happen to Chris Jericho. Mike, Stephanie, Jack, Valentin all left Connecticut head down to Richmond Virginia where Monday night RAW is.

Mike hatred that he had to leave Kayla right now, but he needs to be at RAW to help in the attack on Chris Jericho. Monday night RAW begins with all the Superstars and Divas standing on the stage. Shane McMahon music hits and he comes out to the stage with Stephanie, Valentin and Miz.

Please welcome COO, Shane McMahon, CEO Stephanie McMahon, Valentin McMahon and the Miz, Justin Roberts, announced, as they looks at the Superstars and Divas before make their way to the ring.

Once they are in the ring Shane hand a mic and looks at everyone on the stage again. Last week we were not here that because of what happen to Kayla McMahon the previous week. And what do we seeing chaos utterly chaos and disrespectful.

Oh boy, here it coming, Michael said.

You know it was going to happen, eventually JBL said.

Jericho you were the most disrespectful out of everyone last week. The way you spoke calling what happen to my baby sister Kayla stupid and then you demand that Miz here get his ass to Canada so that you can beat his ass. Well let me you something the mood he was in last week you might not have survive him.

Now onto what happen to Kayla. Stephanie says. One of you on that the stage is responsible… As all superstars and Divas were shock that the McMahon were accused them of what ever happen to Kayla McMahon.

What? one of the Superstars or Divas on the stage is responsible for what happen to Kayla McMahon, Michael said.

Apparently, so, King said.

One of you cowards viciously attack her from behind and that proceed to toss her around the catering area like a ragdoll cause injuries and emotional distress to her. I am damn guarantee one of you will be paying dearly for your actions. You also because her to lose her and Miz third child… Stephanie says, that revelation stunning everyone.

What?

What Kayla was pregnant with her and Miz third child?

All the superstars and Divas looks at each other. Yeah, looking around at your fellow superstars and Divas and asking yourself who did it? Stephanie says. Now the list of suspects is a long one, with exceptions of the following people: the Usos, Natalya, and Tyson Kidd. The announcer JBL, Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler. The ring announcer Justin Roberts. The timekeeper, the trainers. This cameraman right here the one standing in the aisle way. And us four…

So the 64 million dollar question who is going take responsibility for their actions. Shane asked. Apparently, no one is okay have it your way? Eventually we will find out who are you and then you will suffer the consequence.

Oh, and Jericho tonight you are involving in handicap match against the Wyatt family, Stephanie said.

Oh my, Jericho to face the Wyatt in handicap match later tonight, Michael said.

You know that, that was bound to happen Michael, King said.

RAW went to commercial breaks and when RAW return the Miz was still in the ring and he had a match with Sheamus the US champion. Sheamus come out and make his way to the ring where Miz is waiting.

You know something I really do not want be Sheamus right now. I know he is a tough guy and he loved to fight but tonight might not be his night knowing the mood the Miz in is, JBL said.

I have to agreed with JBL on this Michel. Miz is in a foul mood tonight so this could be a bad night for Sheamus, King said.

The bell sound and Miz was all over Sheamus… he was letting everyone in back knows this could be you some night… when Sheamus did get some offense in it was long because Miz pummeling him and regain control of the match. Sheamus went to the brogue kick Miz duck roll up Sheamus for the three counts and get the won over the US champion.

Backstage, the McMahon family locker room where Stephanie, Shane and Valentin going over they plans attack on Jericho for later in the evening.

Do a number on him Valentin, Shane said?

Oh, don't worry big bro I planned on it with Mike it is going to brutal he just might not making to Battleground thus Sunday, Valentin, said with a smirk.

Good very good, Shane said.

A later on, in the in the show, Jericho had his match with Wyatt family, and he was rough up and lose the match. After the Wyatt family left the ring and Jericho slowly get to his feet, here come Valentin and Miz, bum rush him in the ring… they literally beat him down for the comments last week about Kayla accident.

They pummeling him and throw him into the barricade and then into the steel steps and then finally into the ringpost… They where send a clear message this could be your faith some night to everyone in the back.


	8. Chapter 8 Video Evidence

Love endure

Chapter- video evidence

After RAW and taping Smackdown they family flew back Connecticut. Jack's brother Jeremy who is a private investigation help out his sister in law by looking at the security video from the XL Center, where RAW was two weeks early.

As he watches the security footage from the XL Center, he notices right away that the person who attacks Kayla Mizanin from behind was wearing all back to conceal they identity. As he continues to watch he also notice they might have been an accomplice involved as look out while the attack was going on…

Jeremy immediately went to the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut to tell them what he had discovery on the security footage from the XL Center. Stephanie secretary Gia enters her office.

Stephanie your brother in law Jeremy Capuano is here to you, Gia said.

Show him in Gia, she said, as she walks out and Jeremy walks into the office.

Hi, Jeremy, Stephanie said

Hi, Steph.

What's up? She asked

I made a discovery on who might have attack Kayla at the XL Center, Jeremy replied.

Okay. Let me get my dad, Jack and Valentin in here.

Sure.

Gia? She called out, her secretary come back into the office.

Yes, Stephanie

Please gets my dad, my husband Jack and Valentin and tell them it urgent that they come to my office. She said.

Sure thing. Gia said walking out of the office.

A few later Jack enter the office followed by Vince McMahon and Valentin McMahon. The door close behind and they all sat down at the table in Stephanie office.

Okay, Jeremy what did you found out from the security footage that we obtained from the XL Center? Stephanie asked

Yes I did Stephanie I have a very interesting discovery.

Okay, what did you discovery Jeremy, Jack said.

There is a strong possibility that the person who attacks Kayla had accomplice who watch out to see if anyone was coming so that their could hightail out of there before being discovery. Jeremy explains.

Are you absolutely Jeremy? Vince asked

Absolutely, Vince here let me show what I have discovery? He responded standing up walking over the TV place the DVD in the DVD Player and press play.

Now you see here there are two people exiting the catering area quickly before you Steph walk in and find Kayla unconscious on the floor. Jeremy explains.

Unbelievable first they attack her behind and now they need a looks out, Valentin said.

As you can also see, they are dressed in all black to conceal their true identities… However, they made one flaw, as you can see the suspects are women.

So all this means is that all the male Superstars are innocents they had nothing to do with Kayla attack. Valentin asked

Yes, Valentin that is correct all the male superstars are innocent here. It the Divas we need focus on here…

Any suggestion? Stephanie asked

I have one. I was thinking maybe I can travel with you, questions some of the Divas individual, start the elimination process, and narrow it down to the two who actually commit this horrendous act.

All rights, and once you narrow it down I will handle they punishment for this…. Stephanie said.

One question though, Vince said.

What that dad, Stephanie said.

We need to make it very clear to the Divas that after Jeremy question them they don't talk to the other Divas. He said.

Good point when Jeremy is question them I will be there and make sure that they understand not to talk to other Divas, we don't want the real perpetrators to quit so that we can seek retribution

Good. When do you leave that I am ready to go? Jeremy asked

Well, today is Wednesday and this Sunday is Battleground so we usual leave the night before a pay per view event be ready Saturday afternoon, Jack replied.

Okay...

Three days later, everyone was already to leave for Tampa Bay Florida where Battleground, the only one who wasn't goes to Florida was Kayla she is still recovery and Linda stay with her and the girls.

Hours later they arrive in Florida and heads to the where they would stay for the night. The next day Jeremy will begin his questioning of the Divas. Well the Divas cooperate or not?


	9. Chapter 9 questioning the Divas

Love endure

Chapter- questioning the Divas

The next day Jeremy Capuano, Stephanie and Jack Capuano along with Valentin, Kacie and Shane McMahon all head to the Tampa Bay Time forum where Battleground is taking place. Jeremy was in the locker room with Stephanie and Jack.

Shane and Jack had meeting with all the male superstars to inform them that they were not responsibility for attacking Kayla and they were all relief, but they were told not to tell the Divas of their innocent just yet because they were the main focus two of them were responsibility…

Stephanie walks into the Divas locker room and says, Ladies sorry to interrupting you, but in a few short minutes, I would like a word with you individual to discuss future storylines with you, in my locker room.

Sure thing Stephanie, Divas said infusion

Good Stephanie said, walking of the locker room and back into her locker room.

I wonder why she cannot discuss future storyline with all of us, Nikki said.

Stop complains good lord. All you do is complain Nikki Natalya said

Well, let see how you like it when you are constantly being beat up, on a nightly basic Nattie, but then you probably will not because your good friends with Stephanie and Kayla right, Nikki said.

It is not my fault that you are beating up it Brie fault she quit leaving you alone to fending for yourself, Natalya said standing up and walk out of the locker room and heads for Stephanie locker

Nattie knock the door and then she heard come in. Natalya opens the door and walks inside to see Stephanie and gentlemen who like a little like Jack Stephanie husband.

Hey, there Nattie, Stephanie said.

Hi, Steph.

Nattie this is my brother in law Jeremy Capuano. Jeremy this is Natalya Neidhart, Stephanie said.

Nice to me Nattie said.

Hi, Nattie.

You okay Nattie, Stephanie asked

No god, Steph I am hates Nikki Bella more and more every day.

I know Nattie you are not alone there, Stephanie said.

Um Steph do you want me to ask Nattie here some questions about that night even though she is not suspect. Jeremy asked

I don't see why not maybe Nattie saw something; you don't mind do you Nattie, Stephanie sad.

No, of course not.

Good… um did you see anything Nattie? Jeremy asked

Um, no, the only thing I saw was Nikki Bella walk toward the garage area, Nattie replied.

So, there was no signal of two people dress in all black? Jeremy asked

No.

Did you go into the catering area? Jeremy asked

Yes, I went in there to get bottle water, Nattie replied

Did you see anyone in there? Jeremy asked

No. it was empty Nattie, replied.

Okay thank you Nattie, Jeremy said.

Your welcome Nattie said.

Nattie, please do not say anything the other divas we are trying to narrow which two Divas who attack in the catering area. Stephanie said.

What? It two of the divas attacking Kayla, Nattie said shock.

Yes.

Unbelievable don't worry Steph I won't say a word to them.

Thanks Nattie, Stephanie said.

You're welcome.

Um can you send another Diva in here please, Stephanie said.

Sure. She said, as she walk out of the locker room and a few minutes Alicia Fox comes into the locker room and she was told what was going and she agree to answers some question.

Jeremy begin question her she was not involved in attacking Kayla Mizanin she was honest and say I don't want to lose my job. Stephanie thanks Alicia for her honestly, cooperation told her not to say a word to the divas, Alicia agrees, and she walks out of the locker room.

One down, Jeremy said, as Stephanie smile.

Another Diva come into the locker room Cameron and she were told the same thing that Nattie and Alicia Fox were told. Moreover, she agrees to answers some questions.

No way, I didn't attack Kayla Mizanin and I am not stupid to do that… that is career suicide, Cameron said.

Stephanie thanks Cameron for her honestly and cooperation and was told not to say a word to the other Divas who were left, and Cameron agreed she knew not to say anything or she didn't lose her dream job, and she was not risk losing her job.

She walks out, another Diva enters the locker room, she was told what was going on, and she too agreed to be interview by Jeremy Capuano. Jeremy asked the same question that he asked of Cameron and Alicia.

No. I didn't attack Kayla Mizanin. I work too hard to get here, Naomi said.

Stephanie thanks Naomi for her honestly and cooperation and she told not to say a word and Naomi understood that it was investigation into whom attacking Kayla.

She walk out and another Diva come in and she was told what is going on and ask if she would agree to be questioning about that night, and she agreed too. Jeremy asked her.

The Diva was honestly, on what she was doing that night she was watch the match that was taking place the ring she wasn't in the catering area when Kayla Mizanin was attack. Stephanie thanks Paige told her not to say a word to other Divas and Paige agreed and left the locker room.

Another Diva come in to the locker room and told was what was going and she too agreed to answer some questions. The Diva admitted to being on her cellphone with her husband when the attack was taken place, and she even agreed to let Jeremy obtain her cellphone record if he needs them to prove she was innocent

Stephanie thanks Eva Marie told her not to say a word and she agreed.

Another Diva enter the locker room and they agreed to be question and they were honestly they didn't attack Kayla Mizanin. The next Diva that enter was honestly and said I didn't attack Kayla Mizanin I was talking chat with Rusev Lana say

AJ lee was next and she told Stephanie and Jeremy no, she didn't attack Kayla…

Rose told them no way not me… Summer Rae told them no, I didn't do it. Layla was next and she told them she didn't attack Kayla either. Stephanie even ask Renée Young and Renée told Stephanie no I didn't do it. She walks out of the locker room and that when Jack walks into the locker room.

How is it going? He asked

So further everyone is innocent expect for one last Diva, Jeremy said.

Okay. Well I hate to do this but you are need wife by the production area, Jack said.

OH, I almost forget. Jeremy you can handle this last one

Sure, can, he said, as Stephanie and Jack walk out of the locker room. A few minutes late the last Diva walk into the locker room and Jeremy told her what was going on and why she was there.

I am going to ask you a few question just answers to the best of you ability.

I don't have to answer anything this is in violated of my rights, I am not criminal and who care that one Kayla Mizanin attack, she said nasty and walk out of the locker room.

Jeremy realizes that the Diva was acting prove that she was involved in the attack on Kayla Mizanin… Jeremy walk out of the locker room and heads for the production area and when he arrives there Stephanie saw him and walks over to him.

Well how did it go with last Diva? She asked

Not good. She wouldn't answer my question and she went to rant say I am not criminal and this is violation of my rights. Then she said who care that Kayla Mizanin was attack. He replied

She is going to wish she never helped in attack my baby sister, she said in dangerous voice.


	10. Chapter 10 A wild and crazy RAW

Love endure

Chapter- shocking arrest

Now that Stephanie know is responsibility for her baby sister Kayla losing her unborn child, that evil mind of Stephanie McMahon Capuano is in motion and the sick and twist things that were just going through Stephanie mind is scary. Nikki Bella who is partly responsibility is going to pay tonight on RAW when she is involved in four on one handicap match the Divas were Cameron, Rose Mendes, Eva Marie and Alicia Fox.

Monday night RAW, begin with arrival of COO Shane McMahon who made his way to the ring to discuss battleground. He starting by saying I will credit is due and John Cena survive battleground and the four fatal way matches last night.

He said he is so proud of his baby brother Valentin who win the battle royal and become the new Intercontinental champion last night. I have about four weeks to name a #1 contender for the WWE World heavyweight championship and I trust me I will named someone to face John Cena and bring the WWE World heavyweight championship back where it belong. Because you see McMahon always, get what they want. Who will it be though?

Shane is cuts off by the music of Randy Orton who make his way to the ring. Once he is in the ring with boss. Randy says what about him and his rematch. I am owed a one on one rematch from WrestleMania. Orton then guarantees that in a no one on one match, he will beat John Cena at Summer Slam. Shane says he like his confidence and says that Orton is probably on the front-runner.

Orton says probably a front-runner. Looks here Shane if Kane did his job last night, I would be the champion right now. As Kane, pyro goes off and now Kane make his way to the ring. Kane says that he hopes he is being considered to face John Cena, because he knows that he can beat John Cena and bring the title back to the Authority. As long as he isn't acting as Randy Orton's protector. I am sick and tired babysitting him.

Just then, Roman Reigns music begun to plays and he make his way to the ring through the WWE Universe. Reigns says that if there going to be a discussion about the title, his name deserve to be in it. The last time, he checked, nobody wants to see John Cena, vs. Kane vs. Randy Orton. Everybody wants to see Cena vs. Reigns. Believe that.

Reigns decked Kane, as Orton bail out. Shane say I believe that is a triple threat match right now involved Kane vs. Orton vs. Reigns. As he exiting the ring. The match was underway and in the end Roman Reigns prevail over Kane, and Randy Orton.

We go backstage to see Cameron, Eva Marie, Rose Mendes and Alicia Fox chatting when Stephanie walks up to them. Stephanie says ladies tonight is glorious night, especially since that, the four of them ware to annihilate one Nikki Bella. Are you ready ladies? They says yes. She says to go show her. Off they walked heads to the ring. As RAW went to commercial break, and when RAW return we are joined by Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, Cameron and Rose Mendes.

Nikki Bella make her way to the ring and she goes over to where Brie Bella and gave her hug Stephanie who was attacking backstage wasn't happy that bitch was in the building. Before the match even begun Stephanie music cues up and she walked out and head to ringside.

She is hand mic and walk over to where Brie she welcome brie and calls her quitter. Stephanie then says it is interesting to see Brie here especially seeing that I know what you and your skanky ass twin did. I know exactly why you quit, and it wasn't because of Daniel. However, I am glad you are here Brie because you gets to see Nikki being demolished by the four Divas in the ring with her.

Is Stephanie accused the Bella twins of attacking Kayla several weeks ago? Michael asked of JBL and King.

Sound like that to me, JBL said.

Me too King said.

Brie called Stephanie Bitch.

Brie just called Stephanie McMahon a bitch. Stephanie is the CEO of the WWE, Brie is just like her husband Daniel Bryan no respect for the bosses, JBL said

Stephanie calls for security. Brie grabs the mic from her.

Now looks she is grabs private property that belong to McMahon JBL said.

Brie say that Stephanie is doing this out of spite and probably over something that she can't even proof. And then, Brie call Stephanie a bitch again and then slaps her and Stephanie retaliate right back and slap her and the security finally escorted out of the building the bell sound and the four divas start pummeling Nikki Bella.

They literally beat Nikki Bella down as Stephanie stand at ringside watching them destroyed Nikki for her reaction toward Stephanie's baby sister Kayla.

They finish Nikki of and got the victory, the divas roll Nikki out of the ring and she land at the feet of Stephanie who look down at her and says that it looks like that really hurt bad. Blame yourself and your sister brie and she then tells her that eventually she will quit too. As she drops the mic and walks up the aisle way and then up the ramp and backstage.

Later on, after Flo Rida performers, a few officers come up to Stephanie McMahon and tells her that she is under arresting for assaulting Brie Bella earlier, who is technically fan. They ask Stephanie if she struck Brie. Stephanie say that Brie struck her first. They ignore her and ask again did she struck Brie. Stephanie says yes.

The officers tell her that she is under arrest for battery. Now Brie show backup and she simile and yell at Stephanie. Stephanie yells back and her tell she is going to pay. The officers escort Stephanie to the back she is in handcuffed. Kayla was watch back home in Greenwich, Connecticut and is shock to see her sister being arrest...

Once they were the back Jack, Shane and Valentin were there waiting for them. Jack demand to see they badges. They show the badges. Stephanie say it was self-defense. Jack says honey keep quiet. Stephanie says Jack I am scared.

Jack say I know baby just try to relax we will have you out of there in no time. As the officers, place Stephanie in the car, as Divas and superstars watch on in disbelief.

Jack say if anything happen to my wife you will have e big lawsuit on your hands. The car drove off with Stephanie with inside. Jack was angry as hell that Bella twins setup his wife the mother of his children. Jack left the arena and head to the police department to bail Stephanie, meanwhile Shane has a decision to make. Toward the end of RAW, he went to the ring.

Shane doesn't look to happy right now, Michael said.

Do you blame him Michael his sister the CEO of the WWE was arrest for defending herself, JBL said.

Moreover, I going to make this real quickly because I need to the Miami Dade Police Department and help my brother in law get my sister out of the jail. Now Stephanie and I discusses a few superstars and who should be the #1 contender, as he cut off again Randy Orton but he is stop by Roman Reigns. Moreover, they fight to the back.

Before he could begin again Brock Lesnar music cues up and Paul Heyman and then Lesnar comes out, and boy Shane is not happy right now. Brock Lesnar and Heyman make their way to the ring thinking that he is going to be named Cena opponent. They smile at him.

Shane says you think I am going to name him as Cena opponent.

Heyman says, yes.

Shane say in the word of WWE hall of Fame Hulk Hogan hell no….

Heyman says what? Shane, Brock Lesnar can bring the title back to you.

I said hell no... I already have someone in mind. As he exit to the ring and walk up the aisle way.

Oh, my Shane refuse to name Brock Lesnar as John Cena opponent for Summer Slam. Michael said.

Shane stop at the top of the stage turn to Lesnar and Heyman and said but Lesnar you do have opponent for summer slam it this guy. As Cesaro comes out.

Oh my.

Oh and before I forgot John Cena opponent for SummerSlam is my brother in law the Miz. Moreover, Lesnar don't get any idea on attacking John Cena or Miz because if you do, you will be fired, he said, walking backstage.

Meanwhile at the Miami Dade Police Department it was taking a long time to get Stephanie release on bail, Jack is become increasingly frustrated with the Miami Dade Police Department and their ridiculous stall tactics.

Finally, around 4 A.M. Tuesday morning, they finally release Stephanie to the custody of her husband Jack and when she saw him she rush and leapt into his arms.

its okay baby I have you, Jack whisper in her ear.

They pulled back and look at one another and then they walk the Miami Dade Police Department.


	11. Chapter 11 brawl break out

Love endure

Chapter- brawl break out

_**Monday July 28, 2014 **_Monday night RAW was in Houston, Texas, live from the Toyota Center. What is going to happen on RAW tonight, what will Stephanie say or do tonight Bella Twins for last week and her arrest?

RAW begins with arrival of the WWE World heavyweight champion John Cena. He makes his way to the ring and he grabs mic and discussion what happened last week when he was not there. Frist Brock Lesnar comes back and he thought he was going to name my opponent and then that change very fast and now my opponent is the Miz the brother in law of owners the McMahon. The last time I face the Miz he was the WWE Champion and I defeated for the WWE Championship. And, now, it for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Miz music starts up cut him off he comes out make his way to the ring and he climbs into the ring with Cena. He is hand a mic and he look at Cena before speaking. Miz says John it is has been three years since I got a WWE championship match. I deserve to have this title shot just as much as anyone did in the back. You may have beating me in 2011 for the WWE Championship but this time it will be a different outcome. I will be taking the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from you at SummerSlam.

Cena says Miz you are full of confidence right now, but I will not lay down for you or anyone else. I am knows that I am marked man by you're in laws. And that is fine, but you better bring your A game to SummerSlam. Because you are going to need it against me. Miz say or do not worry I will be ready to kick your ass and take the Championship from you. As he drops the mic and exiting the ring as his music began plays.

After a match goes by, we go to the back to see Stephanie and Jack Capuano. Stephanie say to Jack, babe I am having second thought about bring Brie in for confrontation tonight. Jack say baby just relax, everything is going to be okay I promise you that. Stephanie says, babe I cannot go back to jail. Jack says you won't. Stephanie say I can't see ours kids have uttered disappointed in me. She than tells him that is better work. Jack tells her that it will work. Come here pulled into her his arms, and gently kisses her on the lips.

Have faith me, baby Jack says.

I do have faith in you, but I can't help but worry right now, Stephanie said.

I know baby he said.

After a couple of segments goes by and a quick commercial breaks RAW return and we are joined by Stephanie and Jack as they both make their way to the ring. Jack is handle a mic and he say that he is very disappointed in the fact I am disgusted with you because everyone laughed at my wife here when she was being arrest last week. Everyone found it funny when she was handcuffed and dragged out of the arena. Everyone has the guts to laugh at her when she was throwing into a cop car like a common criminal. I will never forgive you for that.

Jack asks the WWE Universe if they know how much that this had effect Stephanie huh. The Bella twins are to blame for what happen. They started all of this last month when brie quit and then slap my wife and then at the end of month they dress in all black and attack Kayla and cause her to losing her and Miz unborn child. Stephanie defending herself especially after Brie slaps her first. But you know what the reality is, that all the charge has being dropped with exception of on. The battery charge that Brie is still holding onto, which is ridiculous.

We are out here to fix all of problems and put everything behind them. He hand the mic to Stephanie. She tries to talks but she is drowned out by the WWE Universe. Stephanie asks Brie to please come out here to the ring. instead of Brie come out Jericho comes out.

Jack tells Jericho that they are middle of something right now. Jericho say yeah I know I want to give my condolence and start sing "bad boys" and the WWE Universe joins in and sing toward Stephanie.

Jack the mic and say not funny Jericho. You are looking to get your ass kicking tonight. And I will make sure that it happens tonight. Don't tempt me because I am not in good mood.

Jericho says calm down there Jack. Honest Steph, orange is the new black. Jack says that it Jericho tonight you are takes Seth Rollins as Rollins attack him behind.

After a couple of segments goes they show Stephanie in the back when Nikki Bella walk up to her. Nikki tell her that is not often that someone like her to eat a plate of carp, but she hope that she like it and walk away with a smirk on her face.

Toward the end of RAW, we see Stephanie and Jack making their way to the ring as RAW went to commercial breaks. When RAW return from breaks Stephanie is, make her way to the ring by herself without Jack.

Stephanie says that she is one of the four principal owners of the WWE and she represents 4 generations of McMahons and represents everything about the WWE. The board of Directors can't look at her without thinking she is a common criminal. This has affected her professionally and personally. My kids are being teased at day camps, and their friend's parents won't let them come over.

Brie now makes her way to the ring, through crowd. She climbs into the ring and says she has heard enough of this. Stephanie you invited me here, so is she gonna say something say it.

Stephanie asks her to drop the battery. Brie asks why should I do that. Stephanie says that she doesn't deserve this. Brie says that she does deserve this and you deserve to go to hell too… Stephanie says I know that you and Nikki attack my baby sister Kayla and causing her to losing her unborn child.

Brie says you have no proof of that. Stephanie says yes I do Brie. I know it was you and Nikki. And I have proof to proven too. Brie says I want my job back. Stephanie says that the need to reasonable to you gave your job back; especially seen that one Bella is enough. Brie says I will see you in court.

Stephanie says figure you are trying to blackmailed me now huh. Fine I gave you your job back you must drop the all the charge. Brie agreed and so does Stephanie.

Brie tells Stephanie that she wants match at Summerslam. Stephanie says that she had her match. And she names some matches off, but Brie says no and that she wants a match against her.

Stephanie says that I hasn't competed in the ring in over 10 years. I have dedicated my life to being a wife and a mom. So the match that you want will not happen. Brie says she isn't dropping the charge then. Stephanie says what don't you get Brie huh. I am not a competitor. I am the CEO of the WWE.

Brie says the match or else. Stephanie says or else what huh. You won't drop the charge. Then I will filed a criminal complaint against you and I will make sure that my sister filed one in Connecticut and maybe murder charge against you and Nikki. But then again, I will rather kick your ass. And then Stephanie slaps Brie right off the apron. And then she says I will make you my bitch!

Brie climbs back into the ring and attack Stephanie from behind. Stephanie fight back and a full-out brawl break out between them. Jack send agents out of the pulled them apart. And they pull Stephanie out of the ring as RAW end.


	12. Chapter 12 turning away

Love endure

Chapter turning away

It's have been month since Kayla lose her and Mike third child. Kayla didn't feel safe of enough to having sex with her husband knew that is the first step on the way to becoming pregnant again.

Vicky and Kathy were going to over Stephanie and Jack to spend the night because Khloe and Sophia ask them to sleepover and Kayla agreed too.

Okay bye Kathy you be a very good girl for Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Jack ok, she said

Yes mama, Kathy said.

Bye, Vicky, Kayla said kissing her.

Bye mommy she said as they walk out of the house with Stephanie and Khloe.

We need to talk sweetheart! He said

About? Kayla asked, harshly looking through the mail that was on the table.

I think you know about what! Will you just… please come here? He said, escorting her into the livingroom and over to the couch where they sat down.

I have a lot of paperwork to go over Mike so can't this wait? She asked impatiently having a feeling of what it was he wanted to talk to her about.

This has waited long enough! I don't know how to reach you anymore. We only spend time together when Vicky and Kathy are around.

Mike you are WWE Superstars and you travel. And right now, I am home because of my accident we are not always going to be around each other.

Yes, I know that. What I want to talk about is our future- if there is one? He asked questioningly

What kind of question is that? You know how much I love you Michael!

Really how I am supposed to know that when you won't even let me touch you?

That's absurd!

It is. The last time I held you was a month ago today in fact. Hell, we haven't made love since that morning.

Michael you know what I was going through and I was taking medication you can't aspect to me to make love to you when I was taking medication to prevent inflammation from taking place. She said standing up from the couch.

Kayla we need to talk, Mike said.

Well I need to get some air right now before I explode at you for the way you just talk to me, she said open the door and walk out of the house.

Damn it, Mike yells.

Kayla got in her car, drove down the driveway and out, and head to her parents. A few minutes later she pull into the driveway, drove up, and park her car. She got out of the car and walk toward the house. And she pushes the doorbell a few minutes later the door revealing her mom she was surprise to Kayla outside of her door.

Hi, mom… may I come in she asked, looking completely lost.

Sere honey! Come on in! She replied, opened the door wide for her younger to enter the house. She closed the door behind her. What's up? As they walking into the livingroom and took seat a on the couch.

Why do you think that something's up? Kayla asked

Kayla Elizabeth Victoria McMahon Mizanin I am your mother I know when something is bothering one of my children Linda said in a motherly tone of voice.

All right! Um Mike and I just had a little agreement mom. Kayla admitted

About what pebble, Linda said.

He started with wanting to talk to me about our future together. I can't do that mom, and I know today is month since I lose the baby. But, he's already talking about tying again, Kayla explains to her mom.

Wouldn't it be an idea for you to talk to Mike abbot these concerns of yours? I can't help you pebble.

What? You're my mom.

Yes, I am your mom. But I can't help you the way that Mike can. He's your husband Kaya; he'd want to know all this. Linda said.

I don't blame him for wanting to try again but still mom I feel that it's too soon. I mean what if it happen again mom, now that we know it was the Bella twins who attack and causing me to lose the baby. She said.

Well first of all, it won't happen again, because the next time you are pregnant there will be steps take to keep you and my unborn grandbaby safe.

I am so scared mom. Stephanie was arrest last week. And, now she is in match with Brie Bella at SummerSlam and we know that somehow Nikki will be involved in that match helping brie.

Stephanie will be just fine. Back to the matter at hand here. I don't blame you but why don't you talk to Mike about these doubts you're having. And allow your husband to help you. I really doubt that I can offer you anything different that even come close to what Mike ca. Mike's also lost baby too Kaya, and maybe you're right; maybe it didn't hurt him as much but still he's your husband. Linda said.

You're right about your motherly skill you haven't lost one of them.

Told you! She said, kissing her on the forehead. Now go on home, and talk to your husband about what we've just talked. I honestly think that you will 100% better, once it's all out in the open, and you have been upfront with Mike about your feeling!

I can't…not yet mom!

Why in the world not? She asked

Because I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him that, I don't feel right to giving him more children…. How do you say to someone who you know only two more children?

Hold it! Are you saying never? Don't you ever want to have another child? Kayla… in the five years of marriage has giving Mike to beautiful daughter in Vicky and Kathy.

I know that mom. Just

Pebble listen to me I know that you been through terrible I understand and I can almost related to it.

What how? You never had miscarriage mom.

Actually, I did almost lost you.

What?

I was five months pregnant with you, when I began feeling very uncomfortable and dad rush need to the hospital during the ride to the hospital I lost unconsciousness. Dad rushes me inside, the doctor asks him what happened, and he told the doctor that I was feeling uncomfortable and then on the ride to there I lost unconsciousness. They told dad they would do everything they can for you and me. In addition, at one point my heart rate is low they were losing your heart rate drop and me too. And they worked fervently to save you and me. Of course, they were successful in saving both of our lives that day. Linda explains.

What was it? Kayla asked

The doctor told dad and me I had a serve case of Braxton hicks. I was told by the doctor to avoid stress and she putting me on bed rest for the rest of pregnancy with you. So, you see I know what it is like to a point honey. Linda explains

All right, I will go back home and talk to him...

Good girl you know that you will feel better and tomorrow if you need to talk you can come over and we will talk again, okay.

Okay. I love you mom.

Aw, I love you too, baby, she said, kissing and hug her.


	13. Chapter 13 taking of each other

Love endure

Chapter taking care of each other

Kayla arrived home to the wonderful smell of food being cooking but her husband Mike. The sat down at the table and had a dinner together. After eating dinner, they clean up their mess placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and then starts the dishwasher machine.

They out of the kitchen ad heads toward the livingroom they went inside and took a seat on the couch. Mike took Kayla hand in his, as she was about to tell him her feelings concerning the miscarriage…

I don't quite know how to say this to you…. but I am going to try to explain this to you.

Okay.

You know how much I love Vicky and Kathy don't you? She asked with confused eyes.

Yes, of course I do! But where are you going with this? She asked wonderingly.

I just want you know how much I love Vicky, Kathy and you. And that if I never get pregnant again, they're more than enough for me!

What are you trying to tell me baby?

Kayla slowly exhales… and said I just want you to know that I'm fine with the family that we already have. I'm going to tell you something that I don't want you to take it the wrong way- just hear me out, ok? She asked wanting Mike to understand where she is coming from right now.

Just say it baby- there's nothing you can't tell me! He assured her.

It's just that something I don't know if it's responsible for me to two more children into this lifestyle that we lived. I mean I lived his lifestyle my entire life. My dad was hardly home he was always traveling and gone for long period of time… you are now living this lifestyle too, and you too are gone for long period time. This lifestyle is rigorous and demanding. I don't know some level I knew that bring two more children into this rigorous lifestyle is fair, and that's why I haven't had the urge for us to this through.

Okay. What are you saying then? That you never want to get pregnant again? He asked worried about they love life.

No! Of course, not, I just thought that it was strange for me not to have an urge for us, as parents to talk what happened through. The whole situation was awful, and I wouldn't wish that situation on my worst enemies.

I know that baby. But I'd like to think that we are able to have a family, and to raise our children. Nothing will happen the next time.

You can't guarantee Michael no one can! No one's can say that the Bella twins won't come after me again. Mike placed his finger on Kayla's lips and said, in tender voice.

Shh. I know that you've been through a tremendous deal, and I won't let the Bella twins or anyone else ruin ours happiness. Kayla… You loved children. Vicky and Kathy lighten up when they see you…. Don't let other people's tell you how to live. Now…to show what I mean I'd like to have this dance you. He replied, standing up from the couch and extending his hand to Kayla who reluctantly accepted his hand before following him to the middle of their livingroom and began to slowly dance in the small circle to the music that was play the stereo.

As the song slowly began to fade away, Kayla lifted her head from Mike's shoulder, and looks into his eyes. Kayla held her breath, as Mike gently caressed her cheek and then gently placed his lips upon Kayla's wanting to just feel the texture of her lips, which had pleased for five years now.

Kayla didn't know what to think of how this evening would turn out. God only knew how much she loved Mike but was still scared to death of what would happen the next time she is pregnant, and someone would take it upon themselves to hurt Mike or her making sure that she wouldn't carry the pregnancy through? Kayla love Mike so much, and she couldn't tolerate begin away from one more second.

I love you Kayla! He exclaimed before he claimed her lips again, and passionate kissed.

Kayla throw her arms around his neck, as he kissed her again and his lips left her, and traveled to her cheek. And down her throat, causing Kayla to moaned softly. Mike bent down so that he could lift Kayla up into his arms and then he walk out of the living room and heads for the staircase and then walks up the stairs to the their bedroom and went inside and over to the bed where he gently placed Kayla on the bed,

Mike climb onto the bed and then placed his hand the button of the short that she wearing, and unbutton them Kayla help him by raising her hips and he slid the short off her body and drop them on the floor. Kayla sat up and grabs a hold of the tank top that Mike was wearing and literally rips it off his body.

Kayla and Mike sat opposite on their bed Kayla hands went to his short that he wearing and slid them off his body. Mike and Kayla were only left with their undergarment. Mike couldn't stand not being able to touch Kayla anymore he placed his lips on upon her, and thrusts his tongue into her mouth making both of them feel licentious.

Mike moved his lips her cheek and down to throat again rain kissed done while his hands where busy lowered the straps of her bra. He placed his hand on the clasp on in front of the bra and opens it, and was practically breathless when he saw the bounty, which he hadn't seen in one month.

He lowered his mouth to Kayla's breasts and began to kissed, stroke and caresses them, while Kayla moaned and enjoys what Mike was doing to her right now. She had definitely missed this.

Michael don't stop she moaned, as Mike gave the other breast the same treatment.

After being satisfied with his handy works of Kayla feel lustful and wanting more. Mike placed his fingers in the waistband of panties Kayla was wearing, and slid them down her long luscious long legs and then drops them on the floor beside the bed.

Kayla placed her fingers into the waistband of the brief that Mike's was wearing and slid them off his body. Kayla laid back and Mike covers her body with his, and then he gently entered her with all loved her had in heart and soul for her, whom he loved more than life itself. They began to make love.

Michael she moaned, as he thrusts became more powerful resulting in Kayla raking her fingernail down Mike's bare back, which only turned him even more on.

Mmm baby I love you! He moaned as they continue to make love and very bit of his energy he had back was pouncing into Kayla womanhood.

I love you too babe, she moaned

Both of them could feel that something special had happened this evening they'd conquered of their fears, celebrated being in love and their five years of marriage.

Two and half hours later, Mike was laid on his back and Kayla was lay beside him with her comfort placed on his muscle chest. They were basking in the afterglow of making love for two and half hours.

That was amazing baby! He exclaimed

Mmm-hmm, I will second that... I will say this…

And what that baby? He asked in lazy tone of voice.

You sure know how to make a woman feel very special Mr. Mizanin! She said in lazy voice.

Mike chuckles and said only you can count on being threat this way of the rest of your life! He exclaimed, as she lifted her head looks at him.

I don't ever want to lose this feeling Mike...

And we won't! Because I panning on spoiling you with love-making every chance that I get.


	14. Chapter 14 Miz cut a promo

Love endure

Chapter- Miz promos

With two weeks ago until the biggest blocked party of summer, SummerSlam. Participants who are on the card right now are building the momentum toward the biggest event of the summer. The highly anticipated matches are become intense and heated with each passing moments, especially Stephanie McMahon vs. Brie Bella.

This rivalry is very personally especially what the Bella twins did Stephanie's baby sister Kayla and causing her to lose her unborn child. Mike is on a collision course with John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight championship.

Monday night RAW was in Austin, Texas, at the Frank Erwin Center. Will things become more intense and heated as everyone heading toward SummerSlam? RAW begins with e arrival of the Authority, Shane McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Jack Capuano and Valentin McMahon minus Miz and Kayla.

Once they are in the ring, Shane was hand a mic and he being to speak by saying that we are two weeks away from the biggest party of the summer. This year SummerSlam will be the biggest card in history. Whoever is on the card they will continue to build the all most important momentum? Shane hand the mic to Stephanie and, and she looks at the fans and then before speaking.

Stephanie says that last week Brie said that I could not prove that it was Nikki and her who attack my baby sister Kayla. I will prove later tonight to them and their fans during the contract signing between Brie and I for our match at SummerSlam. Now if Brie gets out of line tonight, I will put her in the hospital right next her ungrateful husband. Stephanie cues up and they exit the ring and heads backstage….

Matches begun to go by along with promos. It was time for Miz promos about his big match at SummerSlam, his music began playing and he comes out to the entranceway and then walks down the ramp and toward the ring to cut his promos on John Cena. He was hand a mic and began to talks…

Miz says with two weeks ago to until SummerSlam and guess who is not here tonight the WWE World heavyweight champion John Cena. I guess that he is scare of me what I am going to do to him at SummerSlam. I have a lot of pent-up frustration inside over what happen to my wife Kayla. Moreover, I planned to take out every frustration out on him, at SummerSlam and I will be walking out of SummerSlam as the new WWE World Heavyweight championship and there is not a damn thing that John Cena is going to do about it.

He drops the mic as his music began to play as he exiting the ring and walks up the aisle then up the ramp and backstage as we go backstage to where we are seeing Stephanie and Jack and they are talking about the contract signing. When Kane walks in and takes off his mask with his back turned and then he hands his mask to Stephanie and walks away. Stephanie and Jack looks at the in confusion.

Toward the end of RAW, it was time for the contract signing between Stephanie McMahon and Brie Bella. Stephanie McMahon music began to playing and she walks out to the entranceway with her husband Jack Capuano by her side, they make their way to the ring for the contract signing. Once they enter the ring.

Brie Bella comes out with her sister Nikki Bella they head to the ring and enters in the ring with Stephanie and Jack. Jack says that at SummerSlam, there will be a historic matchup between you Brie and my lovely wife Stephanie. Icon is coming out of retirement to compete. I love proud and devoted husband. As he gently kiss her on the lips.

Brie says if we can get to this before we start throwing up. Stephanie picks up the mic and asks brie where her husband is. He is still recovering. Brie says that yes Bryan is still recovering. Then she asks Stephanie is she is still recovering, as we see the video of Stephanie begin arrested. Two weeks ago for slapping Brie Bella while she was still unemployed.

Brie asks Stephanie if it was easier to trade in her power suit for a jump suit or trade in Jack here for her cellmate big Beulah. Brie says that not only is she going to beat her, but also she is going to embarrass will not be just 20,000 people, but in front of the entire Universe. That I am going to send a message to the entire world, that Stephanie McMahon is a fraud a failure and an embarrassment to your parents and your kids.

Stephanie cut her off and said, don't talk about my kids.

Brie says this is for my sister who you tortured every week since the beginning of June. The one thing about Karma is that is always come it is about to come crashing down around her like she cannot never imagine. Moreover, then, she call Stephanie a price of trash and then sign the contract. Brie then says I almost forgot how Kayla is doing there huh... Is she still grief…. I hope she is suffering that she does not want to get pregnant again.

Stephanie is pissed off now and she picks up the mic listen up your skank ass bitch… what you just say it only more proof that you and skank over there were responsible for what happen to my sister, Kayla over a month and half ago.. and I have the proof to. as upon the TitanTron was a still picture of Nikki and Brie pulling their masks on. The smoking gun... That is you and skank there put on your masks so that my sister can't identify you. Nikki and Brie were shock and stun that they were proof it was them who attack Kayla a month and half ago.

Stephanie says, Now I am a 4th generation McMahon. Stephanie calls her a wannabe reality star who is only trying to use me as a way to make a named for herself. Moreover, if anyone is a piece of trash that would be you and your fake chest sister there. Right now, I am embarrassed to being in the same ring as you.

Stephanie now signs the contract and then she says that at SummerSlam I am going to tear your heart out and stomp on it… Stephanie grab the contract and whack Nikki right in the face with contract while Jack use the table to back Brie into the corner and is force her to watch. Stephanie grabs Nikki and look at directly at Brie and said watch this you skank. Stephanie use RKO on Nikki in the middle of the ring.

Stephanie and Jack began mocking Brie by doing the yes chant. And, then, Brie slap Jack in the face and Stephanie saw red grab Brie by the hair and began to slammed her face into the table and yell don't ever touch my husband your skank…

She grabs Brie by the hair drag her off the table and then did a Killswitch in the middle of the ring laid Brie out right next to her twin sister Nikki who is laid out. Stephanie took Jack face her hand and gently kisses him on the mouth and then they stood tall over the twins as RAW end.


	15. Chapter 15 Stephanie has arrest Brie

Love endure

Chapter- Stephanie has Brie arrest

_**Monday August 11, 2014, **_Monday night RAW was at the Moda Center, Portland Oregon, it is the final Raw before the biggest blocked party of the year SummerSlam, and all the matches are set. Miz is challenging John Cena for the richest prize in the WWE, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Valentin is defending the Intercontinental championship against Dolph Ziggler and probably the biggest match on the SummerSlam card is Stephanie McMahon is coming out of retirement to take on Brie Bella. Stephanie is doing this for her baby sister Kayla who was vicious attack a month and a half ago by Brie and Nikki causing Kayla to lose her unborn child.

Brie Bella might regret asking for her job back letting alone for a match at SummerSlam against Stephanie McMahon especially if last week is any good sign on what Stephanie planned on do to Brie Bella at SummerSlam.

The Queen punctuated an already-tense SummerSlam contract signing by delivering an RKO first to Nikki, than delivering Killswitch to Brie. Despite all of that this is Stephanie's first official in ring action in more than a decade by the look of it, she is not show any signs of ring rust.

Perhaps she is taking a few pages out of some her closer allies' playbook as she trains for this anticipated encounter. Will Stephanie make Brie regret asking for her job back? Possibly.

RAW begins with the arrival of the #1 contender for John Cena WWE World Heavyweight championship the Miz. Miz says that this Sunday night I final get my chance at the WWE World Heavyweight championship, and honest I cannot wait anymore. As the fans boos, but Miz ignore them.

He says since I was name as John Cena's opponent some people do not like. I do not care what they say I deserve this opportunity just as much as they do… Cena and I have a couple of matches and we are even on those matches. However, this Sunday night it is going to change when I beat him in the middle of this ring and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I am ready for this encounter with Cena. Cena I know that you are here tonight you had better bring you are A game to SummerSlam because if you do not well too bad. He drops the mic as he music cues up and he exiting the ring.

Wow strong words from Miz to Cena about they match at SummerSlam in six nights, Michael said.

Oh yeah Miz is ready for this match… JBL said.

I agreed Miz is so ready for this opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight championship, King said.

Later on, in the show, Stephanie McMahon and Jack Capuano make their way to the ring to address Brie. Once they were in the ring, Jack give his wife a mic and she began to talk .by saying that as one of the four principal owners of the WWE she obligated to do what is best for Business and for the WWE Universe.

She says and that sometime as CEO when she gets information that she had to address. Moreover, tonight's no different. See the information that I received earlier today has to with Daniel Bryan. As the fans cheer. Now the information that I received is shocking to say the least. Jack and I were not shock at all, by this information. In addition, I know that his wife Brie is not going to like the information that I has received. In fact, it just might destroy their marriage four months marriage and that is going to be sad. See Jack and I are married for almost fifteen years.

Stephanie introduce Daniel Bryan's physical therapist and invitee into the ring with her and Jack. Jack opens to rope for her and she step inside the ring. Stephanie welcomes her and thanks for her bring here tonight. She says that the therapist has rather confess to make to Brie. Therapist doesn't wanna to talk but Stephanie urge her, telling her it's ok you are the victim here.

The therapist says, that she gotten to know Daniel and Brie very well, and she been doing her job trying to get him back to the WWE. But I can't be Daniel Bryan physical therapist anymore because something had happen between them. At first it was innocent, and we end up having an affair.

What? I don't believe that, Michael said.

Yeah of course you wouldn't it, JBL said.

Stephanie tells it' ok and that she is sorry that Daniel took advantage of her, and then she hugs her. Brie comes out, and enters the ring and confronts the therapist and she began yell at her.

Stephanie tell Brie Calm down don't blame her blame you're husband. Brie asked therapist if it is true, and Megan tells Brie yes it is true. Stephanie says that Bryan used her and then her away like a piece of trash.

Stephanie tells Brie that Megan told her that Bryan has called you Brie a dead fish. Stephanie began her taunt of Brie that every physical therapy, all Megan could say was "Yes".

Brie slap Megan and then goes after Stephanie tackling her and began pummel Jack pulled Brie off his wife, Brie try to get after Stephanie but Jack protect his wife Brie slapped him again, and Stephanie went after Brie and the fight was on as WWE agents come out and pulled them part yet again.

Stephanie grab the mic and say that we aren't gonna to wait until SummerSlam, they are gonna finish this tonight. They fans erupting into the cheer.

Cena cut promos about Miz, and then later on, we see Brie makes her way to the ring for her match against Stephanie McMahon. When Stephanie comes out to the entranceway she isn't dressed to compete and she says that unfortunately we are going to wait until SummerSlam after all Brie, that if you make to SummerSlam.

Brie is not happy and neither are the fans. Stephanie says that Megan Miller and I have decided to presses charge against you. Megan for slapped her earlier in the night, and for assault my husband Jack and me

Brie slid out of the ring as two officers come to the ring and placed Brie under arrest for assaults. Stephanie tells Brie that she is going to jail. Stephanie asks the officers are the cuffs onto tight.

Stephanie began to mock Brie how does it feel, Brie huh…. doesn't feel good huh…. Stephanie tells Brie if she makes bail, she will see her at SummerSlam this Sunday night.

Later on, Valentin McMahon taunt his opponent for SummerSlam Dolph Ziggler, and of course Ziggler lost his cool and went after Valentin who didn't back from Ziggler, as they had a stare off in the aisle way while the referee is counts, Ziggler doesn't get to the back in time and he is count out.


	16. Chapter 16 Stephanie interview

Love endure

Chapter- Stephanie interview

With four days to go until SummerSlam and Stephanie McMahon Capuano highly anticipated return to a WWE ring in decade. Michael Cole has a sit down interview with the CEO of the WWE.

Michael Cole said your match at SummerSlam stemmed from events that has happen in recent weeks involving Bella twins.

Yes, true, Michael… but my SummerSlam match against Brie Bella also have to do with what Brie and Nikki did to my baby sister Kayla McMahon. When they attack her a month and half ago, and causing her to lose her unborn child. Stephanie said.

Monday night RAW, you seem to be

I seem to be what Michael. She said challenging him to say he might regret.

You seem to be enjoying what was happened to Brie. He asked

Maybe I was especially seeing that she had me arrest last month. She replied.

Michael said that you haven't been inside a WWE ring in decade Stephanie. You said that to Brie that you have dedicated your life to being a wife to your husband Jack and a mother to your kids.

Yep…

Are you preparing for this match Stephanie? Michael asked

Yes, I am Michael but I am also doing this for my baby sister Kayla. Brie is like a twig that I will snap in half come Sunday night. I will throw her around the ring like a rag doll the same way her and her flake sister treat my baby sister a month and half ago, when they literally toss her around the catering area like rag doll. The only thing that is embarrassed Michael is that I have to stoop Brie level, and get in the ring with her, especially seeing that I am McMahon.

Brie is a former Diva champion and have been actively compete, he said.

Yeah, so what I have confident in myself and I know that Kayla, as does the rest of my family have confident in me too that I can do this. You also seem to forget that I am a former woman champion in my right there Michael.

You are ready for this match.

I am at the top of my game, no matter what she does and Brie will be sorry that she ver issue a challenge to beginning with.

Cole asks what if Brie is standing over you and doing the "Yes" chants at SummerSlam.

Stephanie said I don't waste time on thought, because I am busy woman. Monday night on RAW wasn't expecting the Yes lock. I can guarantee you it won't happen at SummerSlam. My brother Valentin taught me how to counter the Yes lock.

Therefore, your brother Valentin has been training you then.

Yes, he has along with Miz and several other closer allies of my have helped me get ready for this match. This match is all about vengeance for me right now. Miz can't seek vengeance for his wife who is my sister, because it the Bella twins, I can seek those vengeance for him and my sister, which I will do this Sunday night.

Some people that the Miz doesn't deserve to be challenge John Cena for the WWE World heavyweight championship at SummerSlam, Michael said.

Oh yeah who say that? She asked

Namely, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman say that, Michael replied.

Well then, Brock Lesnar and the walrus know as Paul Heyman can go to hell as far as I am coercion. Miz deserve opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight championship.

They says that he is received a championship match because he is your bother in law? Michael asked

Michael if Miz wasn't my brother in law he would have probably gotten opportunity at the title anyway. Because he is an excellent wrestler and he is here every week and not make sporadic appearance on RAW, we need a champion who can be here every week.

Are you guaranteeing that your brother in law Miz will be beat John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, then.

I am says that John Cena will not be leaving SummerSlam championship for the second year he will lose the championship, but this time to someone who can represent the WWE with pride and good look too.


	17. Chapter 17 Brie vs Stephanie

Love endure

Chapter- Stephanie vs. Brie

_**Sunday August 17, 2014, **_WWE SummerSlam is in Los, Angeles, California at the Staple Center….the biggest party of summer has finally arrive, who is going to leave SummerSlam with a victory… summer Slam opens a an elaborate video package highlighted everyone who is on the card this year…. Include Stephanie McMahon Capuano is coming out of retirement to take on Brie Bella who causing Stephanie's baby sister Kayla to lose her unborn child.

The first match of evening was Valentin defending the Intercontinental championship against Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler went first and then Valentin make his entranceway and the WWE Universe boo as he make his way to the ring for his title defend. Valentin climb into the ring and then he climb on the second rope held the Intercontinental championship held up so that everyone could see it.

The bell sound and the match is official underway. Back and forth, they went until Valentin show Ziggler why he is the champion by hits offense moves and various suplex. Ziggler hit Zag Zig cover Valentin only for two counts; Valentin kicks out and Ziggler could not believe it. Valentin stagger to his feet and he catch Ziggler by surprise with McMahon Cutter (Diamond cutter) cover for the win…

After the match was over the show Tom Philips with Brie Bella and he asks her how she has been since her arrest Monday night on RAW, and Brie responds that Stephanie McMahon threw herself a pity party a when she was arrest, but not her… I reflected on things, and I thought about all time, Stephanie harassed her husband and my sister, like calling Daniel Bryan "B+ player" which is not. Stephanie stooped so low to pay off Bryan's trainer, but now I will go and take care of thing in the ring, because that's best for business.

Later on, it was time for Brie Bella vs. Stephanie McMahon. Brie Bella went out to the ring first and then she is followed by Stephanie McMahon who slowly makes her way to the ring… Stephanie climbs into the ring slowly not taking any chance with Brie.

Once Stephanie was in the ring the referee signal for the bell and it sound, the match is official underway between them. Stephanie went right to work on Brie by kicking her in the gut and then rams her with her shoulder while she is trap the corner.

Stephanie then grabs Brie by the hair and literally threw her across the ring like a rag doll. Stephanie then began to mock Brie and the fans with a yes chants. Before, she continues her assaults on Brie. Stephanie goes to slap Brie, but Brie block it and slaps her instead… then she goes for the yes lock but Stephanie roll through to escape and she rolls out of the ring for a breath hand to regroup…

Brie goes after her, by attempt a suicide dive, but Stephanie a veteran and savvy one at that, and hits Brie with forearm. Stephanie slid into the ring as the referee began to counts, but somehow Brie makes it back into the ring before the count of ten. Stephanie hits DDT on her and then she began to choke her, and called her "a bitch".

Stephanie pull Brie up and then hits a snap mare, and then she steps on Brie's throat, and taunt her again. Brie fight back with kicks and tackles her down with Thesz press, and then she throw Stephanie into the corner and repeatedly knee her…

Brie hits missile dropkick for a two counts. Stephanie fights back with chops and backbreaker/neckbreaker covers Brie and only gets two counts. Brie punches Stephanie a few time as Jack comes out to the ring.

Jack jumps on the apron of as Brie applies the yes a lock. Jack has the referee distract, Brie let go of the yes lock and dropkick Jack through the ropes and taunts him with yes chant. Stephanie tries to get away and brie stop her and then out of nowhere the music kicks up everyone attention is turn to the entranceway and who comes out to stage Kayla surprise everyone...

Oh, my god! Its Kayla McMahon! Michael said, as Kayla ran down the ramp and asile way and clothesline Brie Bella. Good lord what a clothesline by Kayla on Brie she near took Brie head off with that viciously clothesline.

She tosses Brie into the ring and slid into the ring she cornered her in the corner and began to stomp a mudhole in her ala Stone Cold Steve Austin and the fans were chant.

What! Repeatedly… Stephanie slid into the ring; as Kayla, picks up Brie kick her in the gut and then gave her the Stone Cold salute double middle fingers.

Aha, King said then Kayla hits the Stunner on Brie.

Stunner, by Kayla JBL said.

Stephanie cover Brie the referee slid back the ring and count to three and then he signal for the bell. Stephanie and Kayla embrace in the ring. as the McMahon leave the ring Brie wasn't too that Nikki didn't come to ringside. Brie slid out of the ring walks up the aisle way then up the ramp and backstage.

Once Brie was backstage she began look for Nikki and wondering where the hell is her twin sister Nikki especially when she was possible out come out to ringside after Jack did, to even things up, instead she is attack by a return Kayla McMahon. Brie was count her twin sister for help.

One match later, it was time for the main event John Cena vs. the Miz for the WWE Word Heavyweight championship. Once both men were in the ring the bell sound and the match is official underway between them. Back and forth, they went, Cena and Miz trade holds and moves until out of nowhere Miz connects with Skull-Crushing Finale cover him and the referee made the three and signal for the bell Miz win the WWE World Heavyweight championship.

Kayla comes rush out to the ring where she leap into her husband arms. SummerSlam end with husband and wife held up the WWE World Heavyweight championship.


	18. Chapter 18 Monday night RAW

Love endure

Chapter- Monday night RAW

After SummerSlam was official over, the McMahon left staples center with richest prize back in their possession, the WWE World heavyweight championship. They board the corporate jet that took off and flew them to Las Vegas, Nevada where their celebrations will into the night.

After celebrations everyone up head to their hotel room suite, Mike and Kayla went into their and went to straight for the bedroom where they undress and each other and making love for the rest of night into the early hours of Monday morning.

_**Monday August 18, 2014,**_ RAW is in hot Las Vegas Nevada, is at the Thomas & Mack Center. The first RAW post SummerSlam, Brie is not happy that she loses to Stephanie McMahon. Kayla McMahon surprise return and attacking her. Nikki is nowhere to be found especially when Brie wants answers from her sister on her no-show during her match against Stephanie.

The McMahon known as the Authority will be present Mike character with a new WWE World Heavyweight championship belt on RAW. Valentin retain his Intercontinental championship with a win over Ziggler. It was a great night for the McMahon family in general and a bad night for other Superstars who were on the card last night. What is going to happen on RAW tonight?

RAW begins with highlighted package of SummerSlam the winners and losers… Two new champions crown. Moreover, a feud that will probably only continues between the McMahon and Brie Bella. In addition, where does Nikki fit into all of this especially after last night? After the video package of the events that took, place last night.

Stephanie McMahon Capuano music began to playing and she comes out to the entranceway with her mom Linda McMahon and Kayla McMahon. The three of them were wearing Jean and T-shirts. Stephanie had on a Steph! Steph! Steph! While Linda and Kayla had on Stephanie and Kayla for business t-shirts.

They make their way to the ring together. JBL says Michael and King there are three of the most powerful women in all the WWE. They walks up the steps to the apron where Kayla opens the ropes for her mom to enter the ring first, and then Kayla and Stephanie enter the ring after her. Justin hand Stephanie and Kayla mic…

Stephanie spoke first, and says that SummerSlam was a huge successful on many levels. There is a new WWE World Heavyweight champion in my brother in law Miz. Valentin successful defend the Intercontinental championship against Ziggler. Moreover, of course, I was successful in defeated Brie Bella.

Stephanie says however, the big surprise of the night was my baby sister here comes out during my match and shown one Brie Bella that she is no longer grieving and is ready to resume her powerful position along Shane, Valentin and I the Authority. The fans booed. Stephanie ignores them and continues.

I have to admit that I loved watch Kayla here clothesline Brie and then stomp a mudhole in her then gave her the Stone Cold Salute and then stunner her. Roll the footage.

The music starts up everyone attention is turn to the entranceway. King said what that. Kayla walked out to the entranceway surprising everyone...

Oh, my god! It is Kayla McMahon! Michael said stunning

Oh, yeah Michael Kayla is back, and she here tonight to get some of Brie Bella, JBL said, as Kayla ran down the ramp aisle way and clothesline Brie Bella.

Good lord what a clothesline by Kayla on Brie she nearly took Brie head off with that viciously clothesline. Michael said

Kayla tosses Brie into the ring slid into the ring and then she cornered her in the corner and began to stomp a her ala Stone Col Steve Austin.

Oh, my Kayla is stomping a mudhole in Brie Bella. Michael said.

Oh, yeah and she is walking it dry too Michael, JBL said, as the fans were chant.

What! Repeatedly…

Stephanie slid into the ring; as Kayla, picks Brie up kick her in the gut and then gave her the Stone Cold salute double middle fingers.

Aha, Stone Cold salute, King said then Kayla hits the Stunner on Brie.

Stunner, by Kayla JBL said. The footage finishes with Stephanie, Linda and Kayla smiles.

Stephanie says I love watch that repeatedly. In addition, everyone can re-watch that SummerSlam moment for 9.99 on the WWE Network. Linda and Kayla chuckle.

She says by far the biggest loses of the night, was her opponent Brie Bella, who learned firsthand that you do not me with the Authority. I want to thanks my husband Jack for always being there for me and always standing by my side.

Kayla says, wow Stephanie you are so happy and giddy about last night I do not think there anything left to say. No, wait I take that back because there is plenty left to say. Brianna Bella I hope you are listen right now you flat chest skank…

Wow... Here it is come Michael and JBL. Kayla McMahon warning to Brie Bella King said.

Kayla say a couple of weeks ago you talk about how the Authority tortured superstars every week, well guess what flat chest your tortured has only begins with me… I am going to tortured you some much that you will not know what day of the week it is… Brie and Bryan fans booed Kayla just like, Stephanie ignores them and continues.

If you think that what Nikki was put through was horrible wait until you get a taste of what I have plans for you. Everything that I have plans you is for what you did to me a month and half ago. You have no idea the pain I went through the emotional stress it take a toll on me and my family especially my husband. You are going to pay dearly for what you did to me. That is a McMahon guarantee.

Brie comes out … um I don't this is wise of Brie to be coming out right now knowing the mood that Kayla McMahon is in just by listen to her right now, King said.

I agreed with you King JBL said.

Brie walks up to Kayla and ask her where is my sister Nikki?

Kayla responds do I look like your sister keeper huh... I do not have a damn clue where Nikki is…

You are lying to me...

I am not lying to you Brianna I do not know nor do I care where she is. However, it does not take a rocket scientist to figure out why you cannot found her… Maybe Brianna she has abandon you the same way you abandon her at the beginning of June when you quit in order for your lousy cheating husband to hold onto the WWE World heavyweight championship and happen there huh, we still strip him of the title because it need to done and it was best for Business. Maybe Nikki realized that everything that had happen to her over last several weeks is your fault. It is a real shame that Nikki looks just like you, but she cannot help that.

Nikki Bella comes out and heads to the ring, Hey looks it Nikki Bella Michael said.

Stephanie notices her and quickly usher her mom out of the ring. Nikki walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring step into the ring through the ropes, marches over and spins Brie around to look at her

Where the hell have you been Nikki? Brie asked in a firm voice.

I do not answer to you Brianna. However, Kayla is right; maybe I did abandon you last night just as if you abandon me two months ago for that ungrateful husband of yours. You are the one plan the attack on Kayla not me. I was unwilling accomplice in that attack I should have stops you because it was only going to make matter worse for me. In addition, it did make matters worse for me while you sat at home I was getting my ass kick every single week. You are responsible for what happen to me, and I will never forgive you for that. You put that lousy no good husband of yours before me I am blood he is just your husband… she says, and then she slap Brie right across the face.

Stephanie and Kayla bail out of the ring, because they did not know what was going to happens next between the Bella twins.

Whoa, Nikki just slap Brie right across the face, JBL said.

Stephanie and Kayla bail out of the ring, they start it and now they escape the ring, Michael said.

Brie stood up, got right in Nikki face, and began yell at her. I am your sister the McMahon are manipulating you…

No, they are not I just saw the light Brianna. She said, as a fight break out between them. Stephanie, Kayla and Linda walk around the ring and up the aisle way then up the ramp and to the stage.

Nikki Bella and Brie Bella are literally fighting ring, while Stephanie, Kayla and Linda McMahon hightail away from ring, Michael said.

Hightail Michael please Stephanie and Kayla are probably trying to protect their mom Linda. However, you see as them hightail, JBL said.

I agreed here JBL. Kayla and Stephanie are protected their mom Linda, nothing more, King said.

WWE agents comes out got the ring and pulled them apart, as agents pull Nikki out of the ring. Brie was trying to break loosed from agents inside the ring.

RAW went to commercial breaks, and when Raw return from breaks they went to the match of the evening. Meanwhile in the back Stephanie and Kayla were change their out of the clothes into a beautiful dress for the presentation of the New WWE World Heavyweight championship belt to Miz.

After a more couple of segments go by, it was time for the presentation of the New WWE World Heavyweight belt to Miz. Shane McMahon music began to play and he walks out to the entranceway with Stephanie and Valentin…

They made their way to the ring walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring where Valentin opens the ropes for Stephanie she smile at him and then step into the ring, and Shane through the ropes and Valentin joined in the ring.

Shane says, that tonight we presentation the Miz this brand new WWE World Heavyweight championship belt, as Valentin show the belt to everyone… it was gorgeous. So please welcome the new WWE World Heavyweight champion ours brother in law The Miz being accompanied to the ring by his wife gorgeous Kayla McMahon.

Miz music began playing and he and Kayla walks out to the entranceway.

Wow, look at Kayla McMahon in that beautiful dress, she looks just as beautiful as Stephanie does in her dress, King said.

She is breathtaking King I will agreed with you, Miz is one lucky guy, JBL said.

You got that right JBL, King said, as Miz and Kayla walk down the ramp together then down the aisle way head to the ring.

Kayla walks up the steel steps first to the apron of the ring Miz was right behind her. Valentin open the ropes for his sister she smiles at him and then step into the ring. Miz step into the ring too.

Miz shook hand with Shane, and got a hug from Stephanie… Shane picks up, the championship belt and hand to Miz. Stephanie hand him the mic...

Miz says wow this is absolutely beautiful, thank you... I told you so that I would be beat John Cena and walk out as new WWE World Heavyweight champion...

Miz is ooze confidence right now… Michael said.

hush up Michael, JBL said.

Oh, boy for someone who was on the Miz bandwagon couples of years you show change you tune about him, King said.

I will give a lot of credit to John Cena, as the fans boo… Last night at SummerSlam John Cena gave me everything that he had he match me moves for moves last night. However, in the end the better man won last night…

Shane, Stephanie Valentin and baby I will represent the WWE with pride, honor, dignity and class…. Kayla gave him as sensual kiss on the lips… as the fans booed again. Kayla said breathless into the mic they are jealous… Miz said you got that right baby.

Just then, they were interrupt by Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. Paul says I hate to interrupt this love fest that is going on here. However, my client wants his title shot. You denial at SummerSlam and force him to face off with a former client of mine in Cesaro. Shane took the mic from Miz.

Shane says, in dangerous voice, Heyman your client there is never going to receive a WWE World Heavyweight championship match, because he is a part wrestler number 1. And, number two we need someone who can represent the WWE with pride, honor, dignity and class and your client doesn't have any of those qualify whatsoever…. Moreover, Lesnar if you get any idea of touching the new WWE World Heavyweight champion I will fired you…

Oh, my the COO of the WWE Shane McMahon just made its very clear to Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar that Lesnar will never receive a championship match at that…

That is what best for Business Michael .Brock Lesnar is a part wrestler and the WWE need someone who can be here every single week and Lesnar isn't always here. He need to deal with it…


	19. Chapter 19 Friday night SmackDown

Love endure

Chapter- Friday night SmackDown

_**Friday August 22, 2014,**_ SmackDown, was in Phoenix, Arizona, at the US Airway Center… SmackDown begins with the arrival of Randy Orton who began moaning and groaning about his lost to Roman Reigns at SummerSlam and then being spear Monday night RAW.

He began complain about not being the title picture that is no faults but his own. He says that tonight he will seek a vengeance against Roman Reigns. After his promo he exiting the ring and head backstage, and then the first match evening took place.

After the first match of the evening went by, they show backstage and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion the Miz and his wife gorgeous Kayla in a locker room standing very close to each other all smiles…

You know, where I want to be right now. He asked in a husky as Kayla smiles...

I have a few guess. Do you care to hear them handsome? She responds, sliding her hands up and down his side.

Yes, he said…

Um, well we are somewhere where it is just you and me, we are doing something, that is very common between married people, and none married peoples.

Absolutely baby. Some candle, soft music playing and your favorite deserts and we are enjoying the night, he said husky.

You know baby we can have all of that later, she said, kissing him gently.

Yeah I know but I do not think I can wait until later, he said, in husky. Just then Dolph Ziggler killing their mood, interrupt them and Miz did not like being interrupt especially when Kayla was with him.

I want rematch with your brother Kayla, he demands.

Kayla looks at Mike, and, said in raspy, hold thought that baby. She turns around and looks at Dolph Ziggler with cold blue eyes.

Frist of all, Ziggler don't you know how to knock. And, second, who the hell do you think you are huh? You comes barge in here, and demand a rematch with my brother the Intercontinental champion who beat you at SummerSlam. And, then the followed night on Monday night RAW especially when you were not even a former champion but you were given another match him and he beat you again.

Your brother Valentin got lucky both nights I know that I can beat, if I am giving another opportunity. I deserve to be Intercontinental champion not him, Ziggler said.

Watch it Ziggler you are going to learn firsthand just like Brie Bella at SummerSlam that you do not mess with Authority, she said in dangerous voice.

I want my match with him now, he said, as Miz move Kayla stop him.

You match a so bad, I have a match for you; you versus the WWE World Heavyweight champion my husband the Miz tonight. You are going to learns that do not respect my authority or me. Now got the hell out, before you don't have match, she said, as Miz stare at him dare him to say something to Kayla…

Oh, my, Dolph Ziggler goes one on one with New WWE World Heavyweight Champion the Miz tonight, in our main event. What opportunity for Dolph Ziggler, Michael said.

Michael don't get your hope there, Miz is going to destroy Ziggler later on tonight in the main event, JBL said.

A couple of matches goes by, we they go to the back again and they show Valentin talking with Kayla but you can't hear anything that they are saying… by the look on Valentin face, he is not happy that Ziggler bothering his sister and brother in law.

More matches goes by, toward the end of SmackDown, it was time for the main event, Dolph Ziggler went out to the ring first, and the fans were cheering him… After he enter the ring, Miz music cues up, and he comes out to the entranceway with Kayla by his side and the new WWE World Heavyweight championship around his waist…

Being accompanied to the ring by one of the four co-owners of the WWE and the Executive Vice President of the WWE Kayla McMahon. From Greenwich, Connecticut weight to 225, lbs. He is the new WWE World Heavyweight champion The Miz, Lilian announce=d, as Miz and Kayla make their way to the ring.

Since when does Miz residence in Greenwich Connecticut? Michael asked/

Michael where the heck to do think Miz live with his lovely wife Kayla. In some alley somewhere, they live in Greenwich, Connecticut. JBL responds.

Kayla walks up the steps to the apron of the ring Miz slid into the ring stood up and opens the ropes for her, she step through the ropes into the ring.

Miz took off the WWE World Heavyweight champion and show title to the fans, before kiss Kayla on the lips and hand her the title he opens the ropes again fo her, and she step through them and walks down the steps. She stood at ringside.

I am wondering if Miz is in bad mood knowing that Ziggler interrupts him and Kayla early tonight, JBL asked of Michael and Tom Philips.

To me JBL Miz doesn't looks too happy, Tom respond.

As the bell sound and he the match was official underway, they locked up and Miz force Ziggler back in the corner. The referee ask for a clean break and Miz gave him but Ziggler, shove Miz. And Miz get mad, he goes after Ziggler who duck between the ropes…

Ziggler come back into the ring, Miz attack him with viciously kicks to the gut and goes to work on him…Miz began hitting offense moves one after another. Miz is firm control of the match, until Ziggler connects with the fameasser, and then out of nowhere, Valentin McMahon cues up.

He comes out to the entranceway and makes his way to ringside he is distraction Ziggler.

Come on here that Kayla was talking to her brother about early, Michael said.

How do you know that Michael we couldn't hear anything that Kayla was saying to her brother early, so don't go and accused Kayla of anything unless you have all the facts, JBL said.

Ziggler his staring at him, instead of concentrate on his opponent the WWE World Heavyweight champion the Miz.

Come on John Valentin show up as Ziggler hit an offense move. You know Kayla told her brother to come out if Ziggler is in control of the match somehow. Michael said.

The only that I know is that you like accused the Authority of certain things, that what I know, JBL said.

Miz is back on his feet and kick Ziggler right in the face and connects with a snap DDT cover him but only gets a two counts…

How convenient Miz is back in control of the match thanks to his brother in law Valentin McMahon, Michael said.

Miz set up Ziggler for his finishing move as Ziggler rose to his feet Miz grab him from behind and connects with Skull-Crushing finale, rolling him over, cover and got the three counts, the referee signal for the bell.

Kayla and Valentin walks up the steps and step through the ropes into the ring. Kayla kissed Miz on the lips and then hand him the WWE World Heavyweight championship he and Valentin raise the titles in the air. As SmackDown ends with the Authority in the ring standing over Ziggler.


	20. Chapter 20 tag team match

Love endure

Chapter- tag team main event

After celebration Vince 69th birthday on Sunday, Kayla, Mike, Valentin and Kacie flew out to the west coast again on the private jet, Stephanie need to stay in Connecticut conducts business meeting Jack had important meeting as well as did Shane in Manhattan at the office. Kayla and Valentin were in charge of RAW and SmackDown this week.

_**Monday August 25, 2014,**_ RAW was in Anaheim, California at the Hoda Center. RAW begins with three WWE Hall of Fames talking about John Cena lose to Miz at SummerSlam.

They all agree that it was a fascinating match between them, matching one another moves for moves… and pining attempts, but in the ends, Miz was able pull out of the victory and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Michaels thinking that John Cena wining the title back at Night of Champions is unbelievable, because the Miz is riding a wave of confidence right now. He is at that top of his games. And I do not know it John Cena can winning when Miz has the all momentum and that all-important confidence.

Cena music starts up and he comes out and heads to the ring. Cena grab the mic from Michael Cole and says that everybody is weighing in on him after SummerSlam including a panel of hall of fame. He says that he has the up most respects of the hall of fame sitting in the ring right now. But, I am sick and tired of hearing what I should do. I lose to a better man at SummerSlam. I gave Miz all the credit in the world right now he beat me in the middle of ring fairly.

Cena says that at Night of champions I know that I have an uphill battle to beat Miz who is oozing confidence. I know that I am going to Night of champions to take the fight to Miz. I know that at Night of Champion I plan on beat Miz for the title. He drops the mic and exiting the ring and head backstage.

Mike, Kayla, Valentin and Kacie were watching backstage and they know Cena is all business. He wants to shuts up his critics but will he. A couple of matches goes by, and then Miz music cues up and he comes out entranceway holding Kayla hand.

Oh yeah Miz is here tonight probably to responds to John Cena statements earlier in night Michael, JBL said, as Miz and Kayla makes their way to the ring.

Miz is looking spiffy in his suit there, King said.

Yes, he does, JBL said, as they enter the ring and Justin Roberts hand Kayla mic.

Oh, looks the princess is going talking first, Michael said.

Watch it Michael that is one of the bosses you are talking about there, JBL said.

Tonight I am charge do to the facts that COO Shane and CEO Stephanie are back east conducts business. And, I know that they are watching right now, Kayla said, handing the mic to Miz.

Miz says, early tonight we all hear from John Cena. And John you are absolutely right you do have uphill battle against me at Night of Champions. I am at the top of my game, and I do not think that you can beat me. In four weeks, everyone will watch to see who leave as WWE World heavyweight champion well it be John Cena or will Miz retains. If I was a bet man, I bet on me. I have all the momentum right now.

As Dolph Ziggler music cues up, and interrupts Miz, promos, he comes out and heads to the ring.

What does, Ziggler want now. Miz beat him on Friday night SmackDown this past Friday I am shock that he is even showing his face here tonight, JBL said.

You know what he want John another title match with Valentin McMahon, Michael said.

Ziggler lost twice to Valentin McMahon, he obvious wants a third lose, JBL said, as Dolph climb into the ring with Kayla and Miz.

Miz says you know something Ziggler you have a serious problem interrupts us. You did on Smackdown and now you are doing again. And I do not like.

Ziggler says yeah so. I am here to get another match with Valentin McMahon.

Miz says Ziggler get this through that pea brain of yours my brother in law has beating you twice once at SummerSlam and the after the night on RAW. What you want to be embarrassed again by Valentin is that it.

You tell Miz him, JBL said.

Ziggler says I was not embarrassed by Valentin he got lucky, both nights.

Miz says you know what Ziggler you are lived in some fantasy world there, I watch both matches, he show that you are not in his league.

Ziggler says I want another match Kayla.

She grabs the mic from Miz and said you must have a death wish Ziggler my husband beat you on Smackdown. You lose twice to my brother Valentin in the spam of twenty-four hours, but, yet, you still want another match with him. Well I guess you are going to walks through hell to get that match you so desperately want.

Ziggler step toward her and Miz immediately in front of his wife. Miz says in dangerous voice, back off Ziggler you will not able to wrestle for a while. Valentin comes shooting of the back slid into the ring and attack from behind Ziggler. Kayla bail out of the ring as Valentin and Miz went to work on Ziggler.

Come on here, it was setup, Michael said.

Setup Michael please Miz and Kayla were out here talking about Night of Champions where Miz will be defending the WWE World Heavyweight championship against John Cena, and once again, Dolph Ziggler interrupts them.

Cena music cues up he race out to the ring and slid into to help Ziggler out, Valentin and Miz bails out of the ring. Cena yells at them to come on… Three of them walks up the aisle way. Kayla still had the mic in her hand.

Kayla says hey Cena you are so full energy tonight. So tonight in that very ring, it you will teaming with Ziggler take on the WWE World Heavyweight champion the Miz and Intercontinental champion Valentin McMahon in the main event a small preview of night of champions between you and my husband.

Oh, my a main event match that Kayla has set up Miz and Valentin team up to face John Cena and Dolph Ziggler.

Kayla says Let us see how you two works as tag team know that you two have history together of not liking each other...

Raw went to commercial break and when Raw, return more matches went by. Toward the end Raw it time for the main event match a tag tame pitted Dolph Ziggler and John Cena vs. The Authority.

Dolph Ziggler and John Cena made separate entranceway. And then the Authority comes out to Miz music they were showing cohesion they makes their way to ring together as tag team.

Once all four men were in the ring together, the bell sound the match was official underway. Valentin and John starts things off, Valentin kick Cena and he kick back. They goes back and forth until Valentin gain control, forcing him back in his corner and the referee ask him for a clean break and he get one. Cena come out of the corner and nail Valentin with a clothesline.

Cena goes to work on him, and then tags in Ziggler Valentin rolls away toward his corner tags in his brother in law Miz. Miz comes into the ring and he locked ups with Ziggler and forcing him into the corner. Miz break and slap Ziggler right across the face, Ziggler goes after but Miz bail out of the ring.

Ziggler case after him to get caught come back into the ring, by Miz, with viciously stomps to the back, and then he goes to work on him, by hitting a suplex and he tags in Valentin back into the match and they whip into him the ropes and hit him with a double back elbows. Valentin is in firm control of Ziggler, hitting offense move on him and goes for a couple of pin attempts.

Valentin and Miz tag in and out keep a fresh guy in the ring, and working over Ziggler who desperately try to tag in Cena, but he cannot get there, because Valentin and Miz cut the ring in half, and kept Ziggler on their side of the ring.

After Miz misses an elbow drop Ziggler finally tag Cena in and he on fire, with hitting moves after moves, Valentin break up a pin attempts, Cena clothesline him out of the ring. Cena goes for Attitude Adjustment on Miz but he fight out with elbows to the jaw of Cena.

Valentin come back in and hit a clothesline on Cena, Ziggler hit the Zag Zig on him, Miz kick Ziggler right in the face, and then he hit Skull-Crushing Finale on Cena gets the win for his team.


	21. Chapter 21adding a new member

Love endure

Chapter- The Authority add a new member

_**Friday August 29, 2014, **_SmackDown was in Ontario, California, at the Citizen Business Bank Center. Smackdown began with a single match pitted Roman Reigns against Bray Wyatt of the family.

The match was pretty good a good back and forth between Bray and Roman until Luke Harper and Erik Rowan in interference forced Kayla to made a big six man tag team main event Roman Reigns teams with Big show and Mark Henry to face the Wyatt family.

As Smackdown went to commercial break and when Smackdown returns from break, they went to another match as the match was going on out in the arena, Curtis Axel walk into the Authority.

Um excuse me, Kayla I would like a word you, if you do not mind, he said.

Sure, what's up? She asked

Well as you know Ryback is going to be out for while nurse an injury and –

I'll tell you what Curtis I have a proposal from you, she said.

Okay I am listening.

How would you like to become a member of Authority? She asked, as Curtis Axel thought about that for a moment.

All right, what do I have to do to join the Authority? He responds.

It's simple you out to the ring tonight and prove that you can be member and beat Dolph Ziggler. Moreover, we will watch from the stage. How does that sound to you she said.

Sound great. He said, walking out of the locker room.

You are so bad do you know that sis, Valentin said.

Yes, I do, I learn from the best to you so bad and evil, she said smiling weevil. Beside Vinny, it is an obstacle in Ziggler way of getting match with you.

True I have already beaten him twice and he still want another match so that I can embarrass him yet again.

Absolutely it is just another little obstacle in his way, she said.

What are your plans for Brie Bella baby? Mike asked.

Oh, don't worry; I have big plans for her yet. She is going to wish that she planned to attack me. She got Nikki on her mind, which is the perfect distraction for me to set my plans in notion against her.

Sound like Brie is going to bet you not to hurt her, Valentin said.

Oh, absolutely. I wonder if Cena realize that, his lose at SummerSlam had to do with what happen to me because of his girlfriend Nikki and her twin sister Brie.

Probably, not Mike said.

Probably not is right, she said.

As they waiting for the Dolph Ziggler and Curtis Axel match, they continue to talk about things. Then it was time for the Curtis Axel vs. Dolph Ziggler they left the locker room and heads toward the entranceway. Dolph Ziggler made his entranceway first and followed by Curtis Axel making his entranceway.

After Axel enters the ring, Valentin McMahon's music cures up and he comes out to the stage with Kayla and Miz, Curtis Axel smile as they stood on the stage.

Why is the Authority out here? Michael asked

Why else Michael, to watch Ziggler and see if he is worthy enough to receive another match with Valentin McMahon the Intercontinental champion.

The bell sound and the match was official underway between Axel and Ziggler. They locks up and Axle connects with armdrag, and another armdrag. And, then he dropkick, Ziggler. Axel went to working Ziggler hitting offense moves after moves, on him and attempt a couple of pining attempts but only gets two counts.

The Authority is distraction Ziggler he can't focused on his opponent Curtis Axel Michael said.

Stop complains Michael the Authority is standing on the stage they are no near the ringside. And give Curtis Axel some credit here, he is wrestling a good match, JBL said.

Oh, come on John you know as well I as do that Authority being out here is distraction Ziggler.

No, I don't Michael. The Authority is watching to see if Ziggler is worthy enough of another opportunity at Valentin McMahon who is the intercontinental Champion. And, right now, he doesn't looks to worthy enough in my opinion, JBL said.

Axel was showing the Authority that he is worthy of being a member of the Authority. As he continue dominated Ziggler, until Ziggler began to fight back, and hitting offense moves of his own, he connects the fameasser cover Axel but only got a two counts, as Axel kicks out at two..

Ziggler stood up and stared directly at the Authority who weren't doing anything but watching from the stage area.

You see Michael, Ziggler is staring at the Authority instead of trying to beat his opponent Curtis Axel who is a third generation superstar and a former Intercontinental champion.

I will agree that Ziggler needs to concentrate on Curtis Axel and not the Authority who is standing on the stage.

Good so no complains when Ziggler losing this match, because he is going to lose, JBL said.

Axel got back to his feet and hits a belly to back suplex on Ziggler and then set Ziggler up for the Perfect plex, connects and lock his hands and for the win. He rolled out of the ring, and raise his arms in victory and he walk backward on the aisle way and then the ramp to where the Authority was standing and he shook hand with Kayla who raise his hand in victory.

Oh, my Curtis Axel is the newest member of the Authority. His match with Ziggler was audition match and he passed with flying color John, Michael said.

Well Curtis Axel proven that he is worthy to be member of the Authority Michael, JBL said.


	22. Chapter 22 RAW is wild

Love endure

Chapter- RAW is a wild

_**Monday September 1, 2014,**_Raw was live from Des Moines, Iowa, and it was emanating from the Wells Fargo, Arena, with Night of Champions only weeks away, everyone is looking to get on the card and take on the current champions.

The main event is already set John Cena is using his rematch clause, he will be stepping into the ring with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion the Miz. RAW begins with Chris Jericho highlights Reel and Jericho does his thing and before he can even introduce his guest Randy Orton Triple H music hit and out walks he with his stable Randy Orton, Seth Rollins and Kane, they head toward the ring.

They enters and ring Triple h began talking, about SummerSlam and what he saw in the main event between John Cena and Miz. He thinks that, that it is not best for business, to have rematch as the fans boos. He says that the Authority should contemplating name new number one contender for the night of champions. Cena cues up and he comes out and walk to the ring with purpose. He didn't like hearing what Triple h says.

Cena says I know why you are doing this Hunter, you want one of you guys be in the main event, while guess what. It is not going happen, because I am already been granted my rematch according the Authority. And, if the Authority changes they mind, I will take them to court and sue them. I am going to-night of Champions and I am going to beat Miz ass. Triple h smirks and then says, I don't think you as WWE World Heavyweight champion is best for business.

While all of this was going backstage, the Authority is watching this and they see superstars looking to add they name to the main event at Night of champions. Shane had enough and he left the locker room and for the entranceway, when he arrive they began playing his music.

Oh, boy here come one of the bosses, Michael said

Yep, COO Shane McMahon, JBL said, as Shane walk out to the stage, everyone, in the ring looks at him.

Shane says it amazing me on how everyone think. The last time I check I am the COO, Stephanie is the CEO and we along Kayla who is the Executive Vice President make decision around not you, Triple H.

Shane does have a point there, King said.

Shane say now John you don't need to worry you are going to Night of Champions and attempt to win back the WWE Word Heavyweight champion from my brother in law Miz. As for the rest of you, you need to prove to that, you are the next challenges after Night of Champions. As for tonight, we are going to have ourselves awesome main event, because tonight in that very ring that you are standing, it will be the team of John Cena, Roman Reigns and Chris Jericho take on the team of Randy Orton, Kane and Seth Rollins.

Oh, my what a main event match the six man that are in the ring will meet later tonight in the main event.

And, coming up next Michael and JBL, Dolph Ziggler teams with Sheamus, they will be taking on Cesaro, and Curtis Axel the newest member of the Authority, King said, as RAW went to commercial breaks.

When raw return from break, all four superstars were in the ring and the bell sound the match is officially underway. Valentin is watching backstage with Kayla and Miz were shown watching the match and newest member Curtis Axel, who was impressive during the match.

When all four superstars were in the ring as the same, Sheamus and Cesaro battle out to the floor, and that left Curtis Axel in the ring with Ziggler. When Ziggler went for the Zag Zig, Curtis Axel grab the ropes and Ziggler hit the mat hard, Curtis grab him and nail the Prefect-plex and for the win.

Matches continue to goes by, when they backstage and we see Jack and Stephanie talking. Stephanie says that is hard to watch. Jack says that is their problem not your baby. Stephanie says yeah I know, but still babe, it hard. I hope that our kids don't act that way. Jack says not a chance they don't want us all over them. Stephanie said true….but I still need to address what happened last week to King. Nikki behavior was uncalled for.

Jack says I know, go find Kayla and take her with you. Stephanie smile says, that if I can pry her loose from Miz he probably had her in lips lock somewhere. Jack chuckles, and say probably. But, then again that is not a bad things you know. Stephanie says yes, I know you had me in lips lock early. He kissed her and then she walk away.

As Raw, head into commercial break, Stephanie walk into the next locker room and sure enough, Mike and Kayla were making out on the couch.

Um excuse you too, Stephanie said, as they separate and they were breathless.

Oh, hey Steph, Kayla said raspy voice.

Hi. Kayla you care to join in the ring I need to address Nikki behavior from last week. She asked

Sure. She said, kissing Mike, bye baby, standing up from the couch.

He groaned, and said hey Steph you are ruining my evening and I was about strip of her that suit.

Michael she said, Stephanie chuckles.

I know the feel Mike Jack nearly strip me of mine a few moment ago. I promise she will be back and then you go back to want you were doing.

Um no we can't we have to go to ringside and watch the main event. Kayla said.

Damn it.

They chuckle and walk out to the locker room. When RAW, return from break Stephanie music began to plays and they walk out to the entranceway, they makes their way to the ring. they enters the ring and Justin hand Stephanie a mic, so that she can talk.

Stephanie says, now last week Shane and I weren't here because we were conducts business back east for the WWE. So that left Kayla here in charge. And, I know how difficult things were last week. She couldn't do everything. So this week, things are different and tonight I am going to address Nikki Bella behavior from last week.

Good, King said.

Stephanie says that last week Nikki and Brie Bella were in this ring with King over there, and things got out of hands last week when Nikki went off the deep end and viciously attacking her sister, and then she attack the King and that is a no-no you don't attack WWE half of fame, period. Nikki get out here now.

Oh, my, Stephanie McMahon is not in a good mood tonight, Michael said, as the Bella music began play and Nikki comes out to the entranceway and heads to the ring. She enter the ring with McMahon.

Nikki says that last week King shouldn't never put his hand on me that why I slap him.

Stephanie said I don't care. He is older to be your father because his all most the same age as Kayla and my mother Linda McMahon. And if we had ever slap our mother like that our father would have demand us to apologize to her. So right now Nikki you need to apologize to him, or face a suspension without pay.

Nikki say are you kidding me, here.

Stephanie said, no I am not kidding you apologize or I will suspend you, and then you can watch from the sideline as Brie climb the ladder and earns herself a title shot.

Nikki says after everything she did to Kayla here you would let her climb the ladder and earns a title shot.

Stephanie said yes absolutely because I know baby sister better than you do Nikki and I know how she operation she is McMahon. Now quit stall and apologize.

Nikki says this is unbelievable my sister will earn a title shot and I will be suspending if I don't apologize.

Stephanie said absolutely you wills be suspended.

Nikki looks at King who was seat right next to Michael Cole and she apologize him. I am sorry King for slap you last week. Happy now I apologize to him.

Stephanie say yes, I am happy for now. Don't ever touch him or anyone else who is in this ring you, unless they are Divas got it, or you will face a suspension without pay.

Her music began playing but before she exiting the ring, she wave Kayla to go first. Kayla walk in front her sister and exiting the ring, as Stephanie stare at Nikki she was daring Nikki to touch Kayla while she is watching. Nikki didn't move at all toward Kayla she didn't want to face the raft of Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie then exiting the ring and then she and Kayla walk up the aisle way together. Nikki watch them from the ring, and she had a look of angry. Stephanie and Kayla walk up the ramp and then backstage.

Was it me or was Stephanie stare at Nikki daring her to touch Kayla? Michael asked

No it wasn't you Stephanie was definitely staring Nikki daring her to touch Kayla, JBL replied.

I agree, Stephanie like touch my sister and see what happen to you, now, King responds.

Later on it was time of the Main event six man tag team match, Miz music cues up and he and Kayla walk out the entranceway and they makes their to ringside to watch the main event. They walk around the rig and seat down in the chairs beside JBL. And then all six men enters the ring.

Once all six superstars were in the ring, the bell sound and the match was officially underway Reigns and Orton start things off, for their teams Reigns control Orton, and Triple H was encourage Randy to fight back. And he did gain controlling the match. and he and his cohort tags in and out keeping a fresh guy in the ring.

Until all hell, break loose with all six superstars in the ring at the same time. The referee restore order and the two legal men were Rollins and Jericho. As Triple H's stable, think they have everything under control until Jericho tags in Cena, and he comes in a house of fire. Kayla and Miz watch from their ringside seats…

Cena unload on Kane, and then he looks at Miz and Kayla as he hoist up Kane onto his shoulder he does you can't see me taunt Kayla and Miz, and then hits attitude adjustment then he tags in Roman Reigns. Reigns step into the ring and spear Kane.

Cena slide out of the ring and stand in front Kayla and Miz as Reigns cover him got the wins for his team. Cena is trash talking to Miz who is standing in front Kayla. Miz hold the WWE World Heavyweight up and Cena point at it.

Rollins attempt to attack Cena, but he hoist him and Attitude Adjustment on the announcer table in front of Miz, and then tell him your next.


	23. Chapter 23Mother & Daughter talk

Love endure

Chapter- Linda and Kayla talk

After Raw was over Mike and Valentin board a plane for Malaysia to do promotional work for the company. So, the taping of SmackDown was pretty boring for Kayla no husband to hang out with. She was grateful the next morning when she board, the private jet with Stephanie, Kacie and Jack. The jet took off for Connecticut.

Hours later, they arrive back in Connecticut and the private jet landed at the private hangar where jet is keep. She head home to drops off her bags and when she was walking through the door she was greeted by her two daughter Vicky and Kathy who came running out of the living room with Linda behind them.

Mommy, they said unison.

Hi, my babies, she said, knee down and hug them.

Where is daddy? Vicky asked looking at her mommy.

Oh, baby daddy had flown to Malaysia with uncle Valentin to do some promotional work for the company he will not be home until next week, she replied.

Oh, ok, mommy, she said and then she running to the living room and Kathy followed her.

Hi, mom, she said hug her mom.

Hi, sweetie, she said, as they pull back from the hug.

That reminded me of when you little and I would coming through the door and your dad was not with me and you ask the same question. And I had to tell you that he flown to Europe for the annual tour, she said with smile.

Yeah I remember but as I got older, I understood more. I understood that this business is rigorous lifestyle especially with family; she said looking into the living room and watching Vicky and Kathy playing together it warm her heart.

Yes, it is sweetie, but you manage and everything will turn out just fine. Hey if I can do then so can my children, she said, as Kayla looks at her mom.

Thanks for the vote of confidence mom, she said, walking toward the kitchen and Linda followed her into the kitchen.

Your welcome, she said sitting down in the chair at kitchen table. Now last month was a very heck for this family and I could not get you alone to ask you. How did everything go between you and Mike, on July 30?

Kayla walks over to the table sat down across from her mom. Well, we talk and I told him about my fears and feeling about what had happen to me. And he reassured me that nothing would happen the next time I am pregnant. I try to argue with him but I fail. And then we end up making love, she said, as Linda smile.

How do you feeling though? She asked

I feels ok mom. He knows about my fear and feeling on the subject of getting pregnant again. But, you and him are right I should not let other people dictated my life or me having another baby, she replied.

That is right Kaya that is your and Mike decision to made no one else. She said.

I know mom. I thought about what happen and I have come to the conclusion that Brie attack me was because of the decision that was made to strip her husband of the WWE World Heavyweight championship, that why she attack me mom. I am part of the Authority there is no other reason to attacking me. She said.

Honey, listen to me some people take a thing to far sometime. And yes Brie did that when she viciously attack you backstage causing you to lose your unborn child. It was wrong of her. She quits on her own Stephanie nor you force her to, she did it in order for Daniel to keep the title but it backfire on her, and he was strip anyway. She went so far as to have your sister arrested so that she has an advantage so that she could get her job back. Brie thought she almost got away with it, but she did not. And, we know what happen at SummerSlam, you show up surprising everyone included her and you partly kick her ass, and help your sister win the match.

I know, mom. I still want revenge for my unborn child. A baby that could have is a boy. Mike first son.

Well, I know you so I am absolutely sure that you have come up with a plan to get back at Brie Bella. She asked

Yes, I have.

Good let me hear it.

I plan to make her wrestling career a living nightmare that is what I am planning on do to her… but now with the announcement on SmackDown that will air on Friday Brie and Nikki along with AJ will be wrestled Paige for the Diva Championship. I do not want either Bella winning the Diva Championship.

Well here some advice for you then… make sure that both Brie and Nikki are distraction long enough for either AJ or Paige to get win. The thing that I do not get is that Nattie has beating Paige twice why is not she get a Diva Championship match.

I have no clue mom. But I have thought that the Authority should add another member and that member should be Nattie

Sound good to me talking it over with Shane and Stephanie, she said, as Kayla thought about Nattie to victory over Paige, which occurred the night after SummerSlam on RAW and then that Friday on SmackDown. Kayla?

Huh? Sorry, mom I think when Nattie face Paige

That okay, when was that? She asked

Nattie two victories over Paige occurred the night after SummerSlam on RAW and that Friday on SmackDown, her response.

Okay, sop Nattie is going to some help to you then.

Yes, Nattie beating Paige gave me an extra wrinkle to screw with Brie Bella wrestling career. Beside that mom, everything that has gone on with Brie and Nikki they are so focus on each other, that Nattie can slip in and win the Diva Championship right out from under their nose, she said with a devilish smile.

I see that evil smile there Kaya.

Yeah I know mom. I inherited from your husband.

Yes, you did baby, she said as they both laughed.


	24. Chapter 24 Mike come home

Love endure

Chapter- Mike come home

Mike returns to the States, after send a couple of days Malaysia doing promotional work for the company. Stephanie sends him home to spend with his family who miss especially Vicky and Kathy and of course, Kayla missed him too. When he walks through the door, and announced that he was home Vicky and Kathy rush out of the livingroom toward him.

Hi, there my princesses, he said, hugging them.

Hi, daddy we missed you, right Kathy, Vicky said.

Yes, miss u, she said.

Aw, I missed both my princesses too. Where is mommy? He asked

Mommy at store, daddy Vicky replied.

Yea, mommy went to the store, he said standing up.

Yes, Vicky said as they walk into the living room and the nanny Anna looks up to see her boss.

Hi, Mr. Mizanin, she said politely.

Hi, there, Anna. Um do you when my wife will back from the store? He asked sitting the couch.

Soon I hope I have a dentist appointment this afternoon, she said

Okay. You can go I am here now, he said.

Thank you Mr. Mizanin, she said standing up from the couch.

Your welcome Anna, he said.

Bye Vicky and Kathy, Anna said.

Bye, they said unison, as Anna walk out the living room and out of the house.

So, my princess, were you good for mommy and Anna? He asked of them.

Yes, daddy are you wrestling Cena. Vicky asked

Yes, I am princess in a couple of weeks I will take him, for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, he replied, touching her ponytail.

Oh. And, unca too. She said, looking at her daddy.

No, not uncle Valentin he will be defending his title against Dolph Ziggler.

Oh, she said, and just then, Kayla walk back into the house through side door into the kitchen where she place the milk and other item into the fridge. Anna I am back, she called out.

Mommy daddy is home, Vicky said, as Kayla walk out of the kitchen toward the living room inside where she saw her husband he smile at her and she smile walking over to him as he stood up, from the couch.

Hi honey, she said

Hi, he said, they kissed gently, for good measure Vicky cover her eyes…

EWWW! Mommy and daddy are kissing, she said

EW… daddy loved mommy princess, he said, as he sat down on the couch and began ticking her and she laugh…

Mommy help me, she laughed.

Help you. She said.

Yes, she laughed.

Um, no princess you are your own with daddy she said, walking to where Kathy was play sat down on the floor to her next and play with her.

Daddy stop, she laughed...

You want me to stop princess, he laughing too.

Yes, she laughed

What the magic word, he laugh.

Please, she laughed.

Okay, I stop, he said.

Hey, honey I thought you were going to be Baltimore, Maryland after the promotional work? She asked…

I was in Baltimore, but Steph say to me go home and being your family this week, because I know you missed them as much as their missed you, he said.

Ah, well then, I owe my sister big time, for that, she said, playing with Kathy.

Mommy can I thanks aunt Steph, Vicky said, sitting on the couch with daddy.

You want to thanks Aunt Stephanie, she said looking at her daughter.

Yes, she said.

Okay. She said.

Later on, Kayla call Stephanie and let Vicky thanks her for let daddy come home, and Stephanie smile and say you are welcome munchkin. Vicky hand the cellphone to Kayla and then ran out of the office. Kayla bought cellphone up to her ear.

Hey sis.

Hey little sis. What's up beside thanks me for sending Mike home? She asked with chuckles.

Well, I owe for hat one.

Yes and I will be collected on that.

I know you will. Um there is something I need to talk to you about, she said.

Okay what is that?

Well, I have thought about that we should add Natalya to the Authority. She is a good asset for us, Steph. She can wrestling she can be a major player in the Diva Division and she can make sure that neither Brie nor Nikki become champion, she replied

You make many good points there Kaya okay we will add Natalya to the Authority.

Good.

Have you finishing your plan of torturing of the Bella twins? She asked

Yes, have I that why we need to add Natalya to the Authority she is part of my plans, she replied

Ah, I see, Natalya slip and win the Diva Championship and it keep the championship off away from the Bella twins, she said.

Exactly sis.

And when does all starts? She asked

At Night of Champions. I will you the rest when you are not on the road and that way no one can eavesdrop she said.

I understand that sis. I will see when I get home, and we will talk then okay.

Okay love you sis, she said.

Love you too, bye she said

Bye Steph, she said ends their calls.

Monday night was in Baltimore Maryland at the Baltimore Arena, it is just two weeks to go until Night of Champions. The tensions are raising between everyone who is on the card. Things are only going to get more tensions them as everyone heads toward the Night of Champions.

Stephanie talk to Shane about adding Natalya to the Authority. And, he agree that Natalya would be a great addition to the Authority. RAW begins with a match meanwhile backstage in the Authority locker room Stephanie is talking with Natalya about become a member of the Authority and Natalya love the idea she was all in.

Stephanie kept look at the flat screen TV that was on when she notice Dolph Ziggler in the ring and he was talking about Valentin and that got their attention include Valentin who is watching from home too.. When he began show pictures of the McMahon children privilege life. That tick them off to no ends.


	25. Chapter 25 telling Stephanie the plan

Love endure

Chapter- telling Stephanie the plan

Kayla headed to the WWE Headquarter to go over her plans for the Bella twins with Stephanie McMahon Capuano. After arriving at the WWE headquarter and taking the elevator up the top floor she step off the elevator and walk down the hallway to her office.

She went inside her office, places her briefcase down on the desk, then walks out of the office again, and head for Stephanie office to discuss her plans for the Bella twins.

She walks into the office and Stephanie was sitting behind her desk looking papers that must be important for this Sunday pay per view event Night of Champions. She knocks on the door and Stephanie looks up to see Kayla standing there.

Good morning, come on in, she said, with smile.

Good morning, she said, walking further into the office and take seat in the chair.

What do you have the plans for the Bella twins? She asked leaning back in her chair.

Well, I want revenge for my unborn baby that could have been a boy. Ay way here what I planning on do. I am going to make both their career wrestling a living nightmare Steph, they need to know the pain and angst I through. I want to them to suffer so bad that it will drive them that batty. If either of them winning the championship, it show that they persevered through everything that I throw at them. It will be Daniel Bryan all over again and right now, I do not want that. They took my baby from me…They took Mike's chance of have a son there is no in hell that I am going to let them get away with that…

Kayla I understand how feels you really, I do. If that was I, I want revenge too and you are right it would be Daniel Bryan all over again.

I don't believe Nikki when say, that Brie plans the attack on me, and that she was unwilling accomplice…. She didn't stop her at all, she let her attack me.

I know sis. Now you have the chance of getting even with them. Do what you must do I am not going to stop you….

Thanks sis. I appreciate the support on this.

Your welcome sis. You say that your plans start at Night of Champions.

Yes, Nikki want to be Divas champion right.

Yes…

However, I am going to make sure that the opposite happens. And seeing that in certain matches there are no disqualification so I can have someone interference in the match and makes sure that Nikki didn't win.

Sound good but what about Brie you know her she had a somewhat of soft spot for her sister even though Nikki had been badmouth her.

Yeah I know maybe we can use that to our advantage somewhat but then again she is the one who did the attacking of me…

I have an idea, maybe we should distraction them both at night of champions long enough for AJ or Paige to get the win.

That was mom thinking too, she said distraction them long enough for AJ or Paige to get the win.

Mom and I think alike it show that we are mother/daughter.

Yes… and that where Nattie comes in, she is the perfect Diva to be the Diva Champion she has all the tools and is excellent in ring competitor she is a first ever third generation female wrestler.

Sound good to me, and Nattie agreed to join the Authority she was all excited and all in she loved the idea.

Good. Very good. I am going to have fun miss with Bella twins.

I can tell. You know I wonder if Cena really know why Mike character was his opponent at SummerSlam, beside the fact that Mike character was deserving of the opportunity to wrestling for the richest prize in the WWE, she said.

I have wondered the same thing Steph. He does he even realize that his girlfriend had a hand in what happened to me, or she did lying to him like she lying on him Total Divas.

I don't know, but I have seen what she been up too on Total is ridiculous on how he is giving in her….

I know it so hard to watch especially when she is on, I hit the mute button, and I cannot understand to listen to her… You know I should cut a promo about Cena and play mind game with him six nights before his match with Mike at Night of Champions.

Are you should that you want to do that Kaya, I mean that could be dangerous but then again, Cena wouldn't do anything to do you know that Mike is your husband and he has a match with him at Night of Champions.

However, it could let of fun though Steph I could mess with his mind about his personal life and make comments about what is going on Total Diva without even meant her name.

Go for it then, mess his mind too. But tell Mike what you are going to do.

I will, she said with evil smile and Stephanie joined her by smiling evil too.


	26. Chapter 26 Kayla promo

Love endure

Chapter- Kayla promo

_**Monday September 15, 2014, **_Monday night RAW was in Lafayette, Louisiana, at the Cajundome. It is just six nights to go until Night of Champions, the tensions between the Authority and their enemies are running at an all high time.

Valentin is determining to destroy Ziggler for showing him and his family lifestyle. And, then there is John Cena claimed that he is going to beat Miz for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, and that is a tall task knowing that the Miz is riding a wave of confidence and momentum.

Raw begins with match, meanwhile backstage in the Authority locker room they were watching RAW, when Michael Cole announced on that the main event is the Authority will take on Ziggler, Cena and R-truth. Kayla told Mike that she is plans to cut on promo on Cena and he was concern but he knows that Cena would not hurt Kayla.

A later in the show, they show Kayla walking backstage and headed toward the entranceway as RAW went to commercial break. When RAW, return from break, Kayla music cues up she walk out to the entranceway and then head to the ring where she would cut a promo. She walks up the steps to the ring apron of the ring, step through the ropes into the ring and then hand a mic.

John Cena is talking as if he has a chance of beating my husband the WWE World Heavyweight champion at night of champions in six nights. Well here is a news flashback for Cena it will not happen. Kayla paused. Before she continues…

Cena talk and talk by saying he is always going to win and some time that happens as he predict and other time it does not happen. He sounded like a lair to me. And, that definitely draw out Cena, and his music cues up and out he comes head to the ring, slid into the ring stood and pose for his fans.

Sound like you have something say to me Kayla.

Yes, I do, and seeing that you are out here, I can say what I have to say to your face. You know what Cena last year you told Ryback that he's lack two things space between his ears and a piece between his legs. And from where I stand, your piece has been cut off. Ooh that sting Cena and the male fans cheers…

Kayla! The fans chant

And, you do not ever realize that you are being manipulated by immature person…

Kayla you do not know nothing about my personal life Cena said.

Really, I do not know let see here, you say that you did not want to get married again, but the immature person is manipulated you into change your mind. I thought you were a man who stands by his decision. I guess that is a big crook and lie huh…

I stand my chosen that I make.

Whatever, you say, you are being lying to, by that immature person, they kept secrets from you and then, when you hear the secrets you confront that immature person and then you believe what they say to you. You are a sucker.

I am not sucker either.

Oh, yes you are. You do not have a clue do you Cena on what is going on… You have no clue why Miz my husband was chosen. It is clear a day why, but you do not see it…

What I've seen is how the Authority have target superstars who attempt go up against them. I knew when I become champion I had a target on me by the Authority. As for your husband, he got lucky at SummerSlam. I was preparing for guys like Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton, Kane and Roman Reigns who want an opportunity at the WWE World Heavyweight championship. And, then, Shane, Stephanie chosen Miz, instead, and Miz use whatever pent-up frustration that he had inside of me to beat me. I don't know why I didn't do anything to you.

Then you are fool too, because it is clear as day why he had the all pent-up frustration and he use as he extra motivation to beat you. It is right in front of you. Even I know why, and I bet these fans know it too. In six nights at Night of champions, my husband will beat you again; you won't be leaving Night of Champions, as Champion.

Her music cues up she walk away from him exiting the ring and walk up, the aisle way.

Hey, Kayla, Cena called out, as she turn around and face him. Tell your husband that I plan on beat his asses this Sunday at night of champions. I will be leaving as the Champion for a sixteenth time.

It won't happen Cena, she said, before walk backstage.

Later on, it was time for the main event a six-man tag team match the Authority vs. Cena, Ziggler and R-Truth. Once all six men were in the ring the bell sound and the match is officially underway. The Authority has control of the match, and then the team of Cena, Ziggler and Truth fought back, Ziggler attempt to pin Valentin Curtis Axel and Miz broke up the pin attempt and a full-out brawl happened and the referee DQ both teams.


	27. Chapter 27 Miz takes a shot at Cena

Love endure

Chapter- Miz takes a shot at Cena

_**Friday September 19, 2014, **_SmackDown was in Biloxi, Mississippi at the Mississippi Cost Coliseum. It is just two nights to go until Night of Champions and the tensions are at an all-time high.

Smackdown is the last stop before Night of Champions, the superstars and Divas who are on the card have one last chance to get more momentum going into Night of Champions. The main event on Friday night Smackdown feature the WWE World Heavyweight champion the Miz teaming up with his brother in law Valentin McMahon the Intercontinental champion and they would be taking on the team of Dolph Ziggler and John Cena.

Smackdown begins with matches goes and then later backstage is show and Renée Young is going to interview the Authority. Renée say please welcome my guests at this time the Authority. Miz and Valentin in two nights you both will be defending your championships against your opponents tonight John Cena and Dolph Ziggler? Any thoughts.

Valentin says you know Renée Dolph Ziggler doesn't seem to get that I am far better wrestler than he is. Heck, I am better looking than he is… and this Sunday night it will be no different when I beat him yet again, maybe I can put end to him and his consist begging of one match with me…

Renée say Miz any thought on your opponent for this Sunday night.

Miz say any thought… hmmm… let me think here for a second… Oh, yeah I've gotta something for Cena. Hey, Cena my understanding is that you have be spoon fed a bunch of lies by someone immature person. Well, here a big scoop for you, open your mouth like a good little boy so that I can spoon this scoop in, this Sunday night: at Night of Champions, I am planning on walk in as WWE World Heavyweight champion and then I planned on leave as champion. Because this Sunday night it will be a repeat performance of ours, match at Summer Slam last month.

As Smackdown went to commercial break, after Renée interviewer Authority members Miz and Valentin, she out walk of the locker room and Kayla couldn't contain herself anymore and she burst out laughing at Mike line.

Opens your mouth like a good little boy so that I can scoop this in, she laughed, Curtis Axel and Nattie were laughing too. Oh, baby you are too funny.

Why thank you baby, he said leaning down and kiss her gently on the lips.

You should have says Mike I have a lot of experience in this arena seeing that I am parent, so I know how to spoon fed a little child, Curtis said laugh..

Oh, that even better, Kayla said.

Valentin how the heck did you not laugh at that, Nattie asked.

It wasn't easy, Nattie that for sure, Valentin, said.

What can, I say my wife here gave me the idea after her promo that she did Monday night, he said.

When Smackdown, return from break as more matches went by, as Mike and Valentin ready for their tag tram match, against Cena and Ziggler. Later on it was time for the main event on SmackDown, Ziggler and Cena made separate entranceway.

After their entranceway were done, Valentin music began to play and he and Miz along with Kayla come out to the entranceway and they make their entranceway as team. They walk down the ramp and then down the aisle way toward the ring where Cena and Ziggler were waiting for them. Miz and Valentin hand Kayla their championships and Kayla gave Miz a kiss before he and Valentin climb into the ring.

They climb in the ring slowly and the referee kept Ziggler and Cena back while Miz and Valentin climb in the ring. Once they were in the ring, the bell sound and the match is officially underway. Ziggler and Miz start things off, Ziggler applies a side headlock to Miz, and he fight out of it with forearm to the ribs of Ziggler forcing him to the break the holds.

Miz applies a side headlock of his own, but Ziggler fights out, and shove him into the ropes and then nailed him with dropkick. Valentin help out his brother in law by distracts Ziggler for a moment and Miz take full advantage of his brother in law distractions and nailed Ziggler from behind. He immediately goes to work on him, and then he tagged in, Valentin.

They grab Ziggler and whip into the ropes and nailed a double back elbows on him, Valentin continues to work over Ziggler and he connects with suplex, and then cover him for a two counts. Ziggler nailed Valentin with a dropkick, but he misses the fameasser Valentin nailed him with neckbreaker and cover him again for another two counts.

Smackdown went to break and when Smackdown from return from break Miz is the ring and he is working over Ziggler. Miz hits his favorite move a corner clothesline in the corner before head up to the top rope and come off with double ax handle and he cover Ziggler and gets a two counts.

Miz tagged in Valentin again, and they both whip in the ropes again then nailed him with flapjack. Ziggler finally fight back and nailed Valentin with DDT, and finally tag in, Cena and he come in a house of fire, and clean house.

Cena is rolling hitting moves on Valentin until Miz come on Cena and Miz begin fight and Valentin nailed him from behind him. Ziggler come in and goes for the superkick on Valentin but he duck and Ziggler nailed Cena. Valentin tackles Ziggler and Miz cover Cena for the wins.


End file.
